<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't fix you by sour_petrichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513035">I can't fix you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_petrichor/pseuds/sour_petrichor'>sour_petrichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Angst, Badlands, Character Death, DreamTeam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, MCYT FNAF AU, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Robots, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, dream team, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_petrichor/pseuds/sour_petrichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fazbear and Friends' franchise has always had a rocky past, with every building they seem to own something goes horribly wrong. This is their last-ditch effort to save the company from bankruptcy and create a place where families can spend quality time and their money!</p><p>Fazbear and Friends' Amusement Park! Focusing on friends!</p><p>With the bad rep, most of their animatronics have gotten the company has invested in a whole new cast to fill the three sections of their park, Sleepy falls, Daredevil Dream and his Whimsical Woods, and the Wild Wild Badlands.</p><p>But all is not what it seems, mysterious incidents began to sprout up in the form of rumors in the town where the park is constructed. Our protagonists Tommy and Tubbo set out to find evidence of the suspicious activities rumored to go on here. </p><p>Will they find what they're looking for or will they become just another rumor to add to the mystery of the park. Find out in; I can't fix you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 11 or 12 pm and two teenagers, around the same age were together in the woods, armed with flashlights, cartoonish maps, and a camera.</p><p>They were on a mission, to sneak into the Fazbear and Friends' amusement park. They had a plan, it wasn't a good one, but a plan nonetheless. </p><p>Tommy flicked on his flashlight and let out a startled noise and dropped it to the ground. He had it pointed directly at his face and now his top-tier night vision had been ruined.</p><p>He grumbled as he felt around on the forest floor, finding and picking up the flashlight. He pointed it at his giggling friend with an annoyed look. "Fuck you Tubbo! I didn't know it was pointed at me." He crossed his arms and waited for Tubbo to stop cackling at his misfortune. "Just turn on the camera, I need to do an intro." He sighed, brushing some dirt off of his shirt.</p><p>"On it big man!!" Tubbo said cheerfully as he clicked on the camera and pointed it at Tommy, signaling him to start. </p><p>Tommy shuffled his feet on the forest floor and held the flashlight under his face to illuminate it. Like he was telling spooky stories around a campfire.</p><p>"SUP! Tonight me and Tubbo-"</p><p>"Hi that's me-" Tubbo piped in.</p><p>"Be quiet Tubbo I'm not finished!!" Tommy shot back. </p><p>"Tonight me and Tubbo are here right outside Fazbear and Friends' amusement park in the woods! We're going to find the Blade him fuckin' self!! God, Tubbo can you imagine the girls I will get when I show people this recording?" He flashed a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Psst, Tommy, tell them why we're going to see Technoblade," Tubbo whispered.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes. "Tubbo EVERYBODY knows about the story! But I'll tell it anyway," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a map of the park. He held it up to the camera and pointed at the water park section.</p><p>"This is Sleepy falls, one of the three sections of the amusement park. The coolest fuckin' part obviously. Anyone who says otherwise is a dumbass and a bitch." He grinned. "As the tale goes, a kid about our age named Ranboo ages and ages ago, like stone age shit."</p><p>"Like a year or two," Tubbo commented, causing another dramatic sigh from Tommy.</p><p>"But this kid got bit during his Techno birthday-bash or whatever the hell he had and died from it in the hospital. There's like NOTHING on this case cause the company paid everybody to keep their mouths shut about the situation! Everybody around here knows the story though, or a version of it. So we're gonna go see the robot himself! And prove we did with this vlog." He closed the map and motioned for Tubbo to stop the recording. "We only need to record the cool bits, I don't wanna edit the boring shit." </p><p>Tubbo grabbed the map from Tommy and opened it up, pointing at a place in the woods a little outside the main plaza where it splits off into the three sections. "If we just head forward we should go right into the main area, we'll have to go past the night guard building but we'll avoid the cameras that would see us enter at the entrance."</p><p>Tommy leaned over Tubbos's shoulder and listened to what he explained. "We can head straight to Sleepy Falls from there, right? None of the boring robots 'n shit?" </p><p>Tubbo nodded. "We'll go right past the Wild Wild Badlands and Daredevil Dream's Whimsical Woods, wait...could we stop and see them there? The animatronics are so cool-"</p><p>"No! No no no, I don't wanna spend all night out here, nobody gives a shit about those pussy robots! Everyone wants to see Techno though, we go straight through the little pirate-themed bit. Then past the aquarium there...and then the antarctic mountain is where we will find them." He poked the part of the map where they needed to end up. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan!" Tubbo said excitedly.</p><p>"Let's go Big T we don't got time to waste!" He grabbed Tubbo's wrist and ran off through the woods, practically dragging his shorter companion along as the two trekked through the shadowy forest.</p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the edge of the main plaza the two hopped over the rope fence surrounding it and surveyed the area with their flashlights.<br/>
It’s just a classic amusement park plaza. Eating areas, a fountain centerpiece, a big stage to one side, and some little buildings scattered around.</p><p>But the two companions weren’t here for any of those, he just needed to find the path leading to Sleepy falls and follow it to their next section. </p><p>Tommy squinted and stared at a few of the paths, eventually finding the sign in the distance that read ‘Sleepy Falls’. He grinned and turned to tell Tubbo.</p><p>"Tubbo! Over there that's where we need to--mMfFhf?!" Tommy's eyes widened as he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and another pull him back and around the corner of a nearby building.</p><p>"Shhh!" They whispered, pulling their hand off of Tommy's mouth. "Two guards just walked into the plaza, you almost got us caught idiot!!"</p><p>Tommy stayed quiet for a moment and let his heart rate go back to normal, that scared the living shit out of him, but it was just Tubbo.<br/>
"But why would you fuckin' do that?? There are a million different ways that could've gone-" He spat quietly, but he stopped his angry rant when he heard two new voices come up from around the corner. He pressed his back against the wall next to Tubbo and clicked off his flashlight as he listened in on their conversation.</p><p>".....gonna get a brain freeze, Karl!! Stop sl- AAAAAAH-" A scream, a crash, then laughter erupted from the unknown pair inside the building.<br/>
Tommy’s heart began to race and he looked over at Tubbo, who looked back in sync. He mouthed the words 'what do we do' to his friend and Tubbo thought for a moment before mouthing back 'just wait and see if they leave.'</p><p>"QUACKITY STOP YOUR GONNA-" Another crash from the building and more laughter. Tubbo startled by the crash dropped his flashlight on the ground, it making a small sound when it hit the pavement. Both boys held their breath and waited to see if they noticed.</p><p>"Wait wait wait-" The first voice said rapidly, both quieting down after.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” They spoke up, steps being heard towards the door.</p><p>“It's probably just a rat, I’m not paid enough to care though.” The second voice responded.</p><p>The boys hiding outside the house let out a little sigh of relief and relaxed a bit, but they weren’t out of the clear yet. </p><p>“Okay okay, let's go to the Badlands!” The first voice proposed.</p><p>Excited giggles sounded from inside followed again by the second voice. "Let's go!! I wanna go see Bandit Bad again, do you think it'll turn on again?" </p><p>"Let's find out!" The first voice answered. "Wait wait wait Karl...karl...<em>karl</em>….. RACE YOU THERE." </p><p>Shouts of protest erupted from the other before both guards raced out of the building and towards a path away from the plaza, laughing and joking the whole way.</p><p>There was a minute or so of silence before Tommy started rapidly speaking, "What the fuck was that?? Were those the guards you were so worried about? They're just fuckin' goons, did you- they did-" he stammered before going quiet as Tubbo laughed as his outburst.</p><p>"Tommy we can't stay here they might come back, let's go let's go!!" Tubbo flicked on his flashlight and ran off towards Sleepy Falls, followed by Tommy closely behind.</p><p>They had made it past the guards with little trouble thankfully. Let's hope their luck and keep up for the rest of their adventure.</p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked into the first section of the Sleepy Falls, Pirate Cove. </p><p>"Tubbo this place gives me the creeps," Tommy spoke up, shining the flashlight across the area to reveal an eerie harbor town with a large pirate ship in the center, a pool surrounding it, and some small slides scattered around to go into the pool. The place would've been fun and welcoming if it wasn't late at night and the duo's flashlights cast eerie shadows and light around the place.</p><p>"I know, makes it seem like a horror movie, but it's just an amusement park the only scary thing about here is the Techno story!" Tubbo paused. "Hopefully…." He muttered under his breath afterward.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before Tommy spoke up again. "I don't think I've heard any story about the pirate place….wait what robot is here?" He shined the flashlight towards the main pirate ship attraction, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Tubbo opened the map and shone the light down on it. "In Pirate Cove there is…... Philza? Philza Pirate? Pirate Phil-"</p><p>"AYOOO BIG P!! YOU UP THERE-?" Tommy shouted towards the ship. He jumped a bit when Tubbo elbowed him in the ribs.<br/>
"Be quiet you idiot!! The guards might hear you," Tubbo whispered angrily. </p><p>The two fell silent and watched the ship, looking for anything to change…..which nothing did.</p><p>"This is bullshit! All these rumors of a haunted park and nothing-" Tommy cut himself off of his angry rant and started to hop over chairs and benches around the pool and towards the pirate ship.</p><p>Tommy scrambled his way up on top of an entertainment platform and shined his light onto the ship.<br/>
He paused and thought for a moment, then noticed a plank connecting the entertainment platform to the pirate ship. Entertainers went on there all the time, right? Him going on wouldn’t be any different. </p><p>"Tommy!! Tommy, what the hell are you doing? Tommy….? TOMMY!" Tubbo yelled as he ran down to the platform, watching him start to shuffle across the plank towards the ship.</p><p>He stopped right before he hopped down on the pirate ship. “Tubbo it's fine!! It didn’t respond or anything, get out the camera we can take a shot up here...just imagine the content!!” He grinned, but it was clear to see even in the dark that Tubbo was not having any of Tommy’s ideas.</p><p>“Just get down, please?? We don't have time for this, what if you fall or something!! You’ll be soaked!” Tubbo tried to reason with him, but Tommy was hellbent now on wanting to get in the pirate ship, and he was one step away. </p><p>“Just record it Tubbo relax! I’ll give some cool ass monologue….please?” Tommy looked down at Tubbo with puppy-dog eyes, begging him to just take out the camera and record.</p><p>“No, final answer.”</p><p>“Please??”</p><p>“No!!”</p><p>“Just a minute tops!”</p><p>“Goddamnit fine! But you have to come off after a minute.” Tubbo spat, pulling out the camera and pointing it at Tommy. “Okay, it's on Tommy, one minute tops.” He warned.</p><p>Tommy had a giant shit-eating grin on his face as he stepped onto the pirate ship with no caution. “Here we are, Tommy and Tubbo on a pirate ship, all those ghost stories about this place? These are PUSSY ghosts!” He monologued on the ship, his only audience was a camera held by a very annoyed Tubbo. </p><p>Tommy pranced around the ship for a bit then noticed a ladder leading up to a crow's nest. Without thinking he began to climb up, but he was never the most coordinated kid and he missed a rung and slipped, falling off into a pile of nets and decoration below. He hoped he hadn’t broken something, but honestly, he didn’t really care in the end they couldn’t trace it back to him. </p><p>“Time to go, Tommy, you promised! Off the ship.” Tubbo yelled and took a few steps away from the platform and pointed his flashlight at the ship. He squinted and stared at Tommy as he stood up and looked back at him. He could’ve sworn he saw something move behind him, maybe the shadows were playing tricks on his eyes. “We should really go,” Tubbo spoke up worriedly, he didn’t like this place.</p><p>“I'm coming!! Just give me a second,” he went to step off the ship but heard creaking behind him. He frowned and gave Tubbo a concerned look before slowly turning around to look behind him, his heart began to beat faster as he fully turned around.</p><p>But, there was nothing there. He let out a sigh of relief. “Nothing here Tubbo! I’m a big man nobody can Fuck with Tommy! The biggest of all men! Anyways let's get going.” He heard a faint sharp gasp as he spun.</p><p>Tommy was met face-to-face with a pirate cutlass pointed at his face, nearly poking his nose if he had been half an inch closer. His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled backward, staring at the animatronic in front of him.</p><p>The robot was dressed in classic pirate attire and had a cutlass made of, what he hoped was plastic but feared was metal. It had blonde shaggy hair and a parrot perched on his shoulder. He was so close he could faintly see the metal faceplates on him and that just made him even more afraid, he had an eyepatch that was flipped up so he could see both of his eyes staring into his soul, glowing an eerie green. But the rest of its face was shadowed by his hat and the light Tubbo’s flashlight cast behind him. </p><p>“A-a-arrgh matey! Best be behavin’ or ‘ye will be sent to davy johns’ lock’r!” It exclaimed, waving the cutlass back and forth as if it were fighting an unseen force. It jerked once or twice then seemed to freeze in place, the only thing that moved were its eyes that glared with intent and focused on Tommy. </p><p>And that scared the shit out of him.</p><p>After a few moments of no one speaking or moving Tommy screamed and raced as fast as he could pass the animatronic and across the plank, knocking down multiple decoration items as he raced past.</p><p>“TUBBBOO, TUBBBOO WHERE ARE Y-” He yelled out as he jumped off the platform, scrambling past several rows of chairs before being grabbed by the shoulders and shaken aggressively.</p><p>“Tommy...Tommy! TOMMY!!” Tubbo jerked him back and forth to try and get him to his senses, after a few shakes he seemed to calm down a bit and stare at Tubbo, completely shellshocked.<br/>
“Are you okay?? Did it get you? Oh my god, Tommy don't DO THAT TO ME!!” Tubbo wheezed out, tired from racing after Tommy after his long-legged friend had run past him and into the rows of chairs. </p><p>There was a few beats of silence before they both finally calmed down, Tommy was the first to speak;</p><p>“Did you get any of that on camera??”</p><p>Tubbo cackled in the response to the out-of-pocket statement. He could have been seriously hurt by, whatever thing he set off, but his mind was just on getting content. </p><p>The two sat down on one of the benches and stared at the dark pirate ship, no movement came from it as the two sat there and caught their breath. That was fucking terrifying.</p><p>“That was so fucking cool.” Tommy cackled, staring at the ship and almost expecting it to start flying away or something.</p><p>“That was so fucking scary…..but kinda cool.” Tubbo sighed, hating that he agreed with Tommy. “You must’ve set off some mechanism to activate the animatronic,” Tubbo explained, glancing over at Tommy who kept his eyes fixed on the ship.</p><p>“I couldn’t see it very well, but, his eyes man, he looked weird,” Tommy said, exasperated. </p><p>“How so?” Tubbo inquired.</p><p>“I can't explain it, it's like he was actually lookin’ at me, but that would be ridiculous….right?” He finally took his eyes off the ship and glanced over at Tubbo.<br/>
After a few more moments of silence, the two stood and clicked on their flashlights, getting ready to leave. But just as they were ready to go the sound of a light fixture buzzing to life was heard throughout the area and on the ship, one lonely spotlight shone down on the animatronic standing in a different position than when Tommy had seen it last.</p><p>“Avast ‘ye buccaneers’, hark thee words of ‘ye captains’ and beware the vast sea below, leave thee Pirate Cove an’ don’t dwaddle, for dead men tell no tales…” The animatronic pointed the sword forward for emphasis, then the light faded away and just left the soft silhouette of the robot there. The soft green glow of its eyes shifted and turned to stare at the two boys, but then it faded away just like the spotlight.</p><p>The two friends looked at each other and without hesitation booked it out of the cove and down the road. No spoken words needed, they just needed to get out of there. But they didn’t head towards the exit of the park. They headed towards their next destination;</p><p>The Aquarium. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p>The two boys walked side by side, shining their flashlights in front of them as they neared their next destination. </p><p>“So…” Tommy started, glancing down at his shorter friend.</p><p>“We going in?” Tommy questioned with a grin, two of which Tubbo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What if we set off the animatronic in there? It's too dangerous….but…” Tubbo frowned in thought and looked ahead.</p><p>“But…..?” Tommy urged him to continue with a light snicker.</p><p>“My parents hate this place cause they say it's just a cash grab, I’ve never actually been here and I’d love to see the aquarium...this might be the only time! I’m sure a quick peak won't hurt anybody, we just have to be careful where we step.” He decided, not looking up at Tommy, he didn’t wanna see his ‘I knew you wanted to do it’ face.</p><p>“Anyways,” Tommy started, changing the subject. “What robot is here? There's one everywhere right? Is it a fish? Oh my fuckin’ god we get to see a talking FISH! Is it one of those ones’ on the walls ‘n shit?” He laughed, elbowing Tubbo in the shoulder and he just shook his head and opened up the map.</p><p>“We’re about to walk into the building, the one that works here is…..Wilbur Whale-”</p><p>“Dumbass name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Tommy,” Tubbo bantered back, shaking his head at his blunt friend. </p><p>“Wilbur Whale is like an uhh...presenting animatronic. It talks about stuff in the aquarium and gives facts and tours.” Tubbo explained. </p><p>“Sounds boring,” Tommy groaned. “What do you want to see in there anyway? Fish are boring, have I ever told you my thoughts on fish? God, you shouldn’t get me started.” He cackled.</p><p>“I’m not even gonna ask, they have a pretty impressive jellyfish collection I’d like to see, but all the fish should be cool. Especially in the dark, we can spook ‘em with our flashlights!” He flickered the flashlight for dramatic effect.</p><p>And then they were there, it would’ve looked nice if it wasn’t about 1 or 2 am at night. Everything looked creepy at night and looked even more creepy after you had a run-in with an animatronic that malfunctioned and set off with no cause. Yet the youngsters still wanted to go in and take a quick peek around before heading to their final destination.<br/>
They were too curious to pass it up, and there was no way there were motion-activated triggers for the animatronic somewhere in here….right?</p><p>“A quick peek, that's all I wanna do, and if we see the animatronic we just scream and run!” Tubbo announced his plan before entering the building with Tommy following close behind.<br/>
It wasn’t as quiet as the Pirate Cove, it had the gentle hum of machines they used for the tanks running in the background, he enjoyed the white noise. </p><p>“Look, right here!” Tommy piped up as he overtook Tubbo and aimed his flashlight right into a circular tank in the center of the first room. The fish scattered away from the light, he laughed and followed the fish with the light, running them in circles.</p><p>Tubbo wandered away from Tommy and towards the gift shop. The door was locked of course, but he didn’t plan on stealing anyway. He shined the light through the glass to look at the merchandise, just little plushies, and mementos of the park. Surprisingly none of the company's sister locations, maybe they were trying to sweep all the lawsuits with that under the rug and start anew. He wouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>They kept the company name, ‘Fazbear and Friends’’. But there was no Fazbear here, just the friends. He didn’t know what happened to the other locations the company-owned but he didn’t really care to find out. No good stories came from this place.</p><p>He heard some shuffling and snapped back to reality, he stared at the window and he could see his reflection and a tall silhouette loomed over him, he felt his heart skip a beat as he spun and shined the light straight in the face of the mysterious figure.</p><p>“YOU BITCH WH-” A familiar voice shrieked, he let out a sigh and a chuckle of relief as Tommy started cussing him out. Nothing to worry about, it was only an amusement park. Why would there be anything scary here?</p><p>“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, FUCKIN’- I JUST- I WAS STANDIN’ THERE AND YOU JUST FUCKIN’ BLINDED ME YOU DICKHEAD!” Tommy ranted angrily while rubbing his eyes with his hands. Tubbo only laughed at his misery.</p><p>“Anyways I was comin’ to get you since I found a touch pool nearby, I want you to record me stickin’ my hand in!” He grumbled like that plan wouldn’t end horribly. </p><p>“Y’know Tommy this seems like the setup for like a horror movie,” Tubbo commented as he followed his friend through the dark building.<br/>
“Yeah but they’re MOVIES for a reason Tubbo, it's not like any of that shit would happen in real life. Ghosts ‘n shit? Monsters? Demons? All fake, we’re just getting cool footage of a park at night! And besides, if there WERE any ghosts n’ demons, everybody knows they don't like the light.” He held up the flashlight proudly. “Ghostbuster Tommy at your service!” Tubbo chuckled at his little show.</p><p>“Now let's go stuff our hands in touch pools in the dark! WOOO!!” Tommy ran around a corner and was followed soon behind by Tommy, and then they were in the next room.</p><p>It was a circular room with several low to the ground pools with open tops, as you’d expect with a touch pool. The room was dark as was the rest of the building, the only light being the pair’s flashlights. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo walked to the first pool and peered in, there was no light, the water was murky and even with the shine of the flashlights they could barely see into it...that was suspicious as hell. But it wouldn’t deter Tommy from wanting to get a video of him putting his hand in.<br/>
So Tubbo pulled out the camera and pointed it at Tommy, giving him a thumbs up to go. </p><p>“Sup fellas! Me and Tubbo have survived the Pirates Cove and now we’re onto the aquarium. We took a detour to visit the fish and I’m gonna stick my hand in this water!” He grinned and gave a thumbs-up, motioning to the dark shadowy water. Who knows what could be lurking underneath.</p><p>“In 3….2….1-” He took a moment of hesitation then plunged his hand into the water.</p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p>Tommy screamed and yanked out something from the water, Tubbo screamed as well and dropped the camera, running forward to help Tommy.</p><p>But Tommys screams turned into loud laughter as he showed Tubbo a starfish he had pulled out of the water. “I got you! I so GOT YOU!! YOU THOUGHT I PULLED OUT A MONSTER!” He wheezed as he put the starfish back.</p><p>“Goddamn, you Tommy!!” Tubbo coughed, he had been so panicked from Tommy's stunt he had forgotten to breathe for a few moments. “Just pick up the camera and turn it off, lets get outa here, it’s too late for this shit.” He grumbled, pissed off at the fact Tommy could scare him so easily.</p><p>Tommy picked up the camera and made a face at it before clicking it off. </p><p>“That was just so funny, totally worth it big man!” He snickered and handed the camera back to Tubbo, who still looked rather annoyed at the whole situation. </p><p>“I thought you got hurt, dude!! What if some animatronic came up and bit your arm off!” Tubbo complained, walking behind Tommy as he led the way to the exit. He kept his head down and focused on his flashlight beam on the floor. He would have to get back at Tommy for that one.</p><p>“Uhhhh...Tubbo?” Tommy spoke up after a few seconds.</p><p>“Shut up Tommy….I’m….schemeing.” Tubbo muttered as he continued to walk. </p><p>“Tubbo-” </p><p>“Tommy what the hell do y-” He cut off as he bumped into Tommy who had stopped walking in front of him. “Why did you stop walking? We’re almost to the exit-” He stopped and stared up at the looming figure….that wasn’t Tommy.</p><p>Tommy was behind him.</p><p>Standing tall in front of him was a figure covered in shadows, the only thing he could make out was a stereotypical aquarium worker outfit with the rubber overalls and a whale printed on the front. Dim eyes focused on him and suddenly lit up with light. Blinding him and startling him to a state where he stumbled backward into the real Tommy. </p><p>“Welcome to the High Tide Aquarium, we’re going to have a w-w-whale of a time!” The animatronic stammered and held up his hand for emphasis. The flashlight eyes fixated on the pair as they stood there, petrified in front of him. How did they always manage to set off the animatronics?</p><p>“We need to get out of here…” Tubbo whispered, slowly standing up and staring at the mystery figure.</p><p>“My name is Wilbur and I’ll be your tour guide for today, are you ready to begin?” It reached his hand forward towards the boys and they both flinched backward. </p><p>“No no, we already had the tour..we have to go!” Tommy sputtered out, grabbing Tubbos wrist and taking a step to try and go around Wilbur.</p><p>“Why the hell are you talking to it-” Tubbo whispered angrily at Tommy, god this was the worst thing that could have happened. </p><p>“You must stay, have you seen the jellyfish…? Splendid at night.” It smiled and stood up straight, the beams of light following the kids' every move.</p><p>Tubbo frowned and glanced up at Tommy, did that robot just react to what Tommy said? Did they record voice lines for that? This was getting weird.</p><p>“Oh dang is that my mom calling? Gotta go-!” Tommy shoved Tubbo ahead of him and went to step around Wilbur.</p><p>The animatronic jerked and the lights in his eyes flashed, a metal hand gripped Tommy's upper arm as he tried to walk by, causing the kid to yelp. “Why don’t you s-stay? ...Stay? You stay- stay! Stay. STAY-”<br/>
Tommy yanked his arm from the animatronics grasp and kicked a chair out between him and the robot. He then sprinted away followed closely behind, hearing the robot yell after him.</p><p>“...-n’t GO-” </p><p>That was the last thing they heard as the two bolted out of the building and onto the path, collapsing on the ground to catch their breath, not bothering to try and comprehend what it said.</p><p>Then it fell silent while the two boys caught their breath. God this place was just descending into madness.</p><p>“That was...so fucking scary.” Tubbo coughed, shining his light on Tommy to see him better.</p><p>“The worst part was…..WE DIDN’T GET ANY OF THAT ON CAMERA!!” Tommy complained loudly, laying down on the path with his hands covering his face. </p><p>“Oh GODDAMNIT TOMMY!!” He sighed, standing up and offering a hand to help Tommy, which he accepted gratefully.</p><p>“That was crazy though, it's like the robot responded to us, legit!” Tommy muttered, glancing at the entrance of the building. </p><p>“It shouldn’t be able to do that, I mean that animatronic is a tour guide one but still, responses like that are way too advanced for a place like this, or just any animatronic ever!” Tubbo added. </p><p>“We should just finish this up, get a video of the Blade then go home, It just up ahead we get a little video then we dip. God this place is weird.” Tommy shook his head and looked over at Tubbo, then the two started off to their final destination.</p><p>The Antarctic Mountain.</p><p>__________________</p><p>The two walked in uncomfortable silence, expecting an animatronic to just pop up out of nowhere and drag them back...or maybe to hell. But it was just a robot! Nothing to worry about, right? Just a malfunction. His voice seemed to get scratchy and robotic towards the last bits of his speaking anyway. He was broken, that was it, nothing more nothing less.</p><p>“It should be right here…” Tubbo muttered, pointing at the map where they were, right at the base of the mountain. Which happened to be more swimming pools, rides, and a wave pool. All surrounding the base of a mountain with fake snow and plastic rocks.</p><p>“Then where is he? I don't see any stage around here, oh I swear to GOD if we came all this way for fuckin’ nothing!!” Tommy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in dismay. </p><p>“Well, the website said he was still on show…..at least I think. I don't know why you made me look up the information I can’t read.” Tubbo hummed, shining his flashlight around to try and spot something.</p><p>Tommy frowned and angrily flashed his flashlight around, not really useful for searching for things but it showcased how mad he was so in his mind it was acceptable.</p><p>“Tommmmyyy,” Tubbo whined, flashing the flashlight over to him to get his attention. </p><p>“What...what?? Don't you see I'm trying to brood here??” Tommy crossed his arms and glared at Tubbo.</p><p>“Gosh Tommy just pay attention,” he swung his flashlight up to aim at an outcropping of the mountain, a small building with a ladder on one side coming down and large fake rocks and ice spikes underneath it. Keeping people from getting too close to it on the bottom, or maybe it kept whatever was up there secure.</p><p>“Do you think Technos up there?” Tubbo asked, walking over and standing next to his companion. </p><p>“Oh he’s gotta be, do we have to go up there o-”</p><p>“We are NOT climbing up there! Off the table, not a chance!!” Tubbo interrupted him quickly, waving his hands for emphasis. </p><p>“Fine fine, okay should we try and activate him from down here? I mean we triggered the other two robots it shouldn’t be that hard.” Tommy stood and aimed his flashlight at the platform. He took a few steps back and peered up.</p><p>“OI’ DICKHEAD!! DO SOMETHING!! WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR SOME GODDAMN CONTENT AND WE’RE GONNA GET IT!!” He yelled up, flickering his flashlight at the platform.</p><p>Tubbo nodded along and turned on the camera, pointing it up at the platform. “Yeah!! Do somethin’! I’m getting it on camera this time, we’ll be able to show everyone what a fucked up place this is!”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence and nothing happened. </p><p>“Tubbo keep the camera pointed at it I’m gonna try somethin’,” Tommy told his friend.</p><p>Tubbo was suspicious but he did what he was told, and after a few moments something was tossed up towards the platform and it hit the side of the mountain near it. </p><p>“Tommy, are you throwing rocks at it? At the animatronic rumored to have bitten a kid’s fuckin’ face-off?”</p><p>“.......Yes.” Then another rock was thrown, and another, the aim slowly getting better.</p><p>After quite a few rocks being thrown when one landed inside the little outcrop, it made a different noise. Had it hit something?</p><p>“Try that spot again Tommy, It made a different sound! I think you hit something.” He encouraged him while adjusting the camera in his hand for a better grip.</p><p>Tommy threw a few more rocks, one or two hitting a similar spot and having a familiar clanking noise.<br/>
“I only have two left Tubbo, a small one and a big one. I’ll toss those then we can get outa here, cool?” </p><p>“Cool, do the small one first. The big one can be like a final effort to get something to happen!” Tubbo shifted on the ground where he sat, aiming his flashlight at the outcropping. He was hoping that just….anything would happen.</p><p>Tommy tossed the smaller rock in his hand for a second before lunging it up towards the platform, it made a similar noise to the other couple of rocks but it was followed by another. Like shifting, or more clanking, he really couldn’t tell and you couldn’t see much from down below.</p><p>So, he picked up the last rock and juggled it in his hand for a moment, testing its weight.<br/>
He glanced to Tubbo, who was focused on the platform and didn’t even notice the glance Tommy gave him. </p><p>He turned to look back at the mountain and reeled his arm up then chucked the rock up and towards the platform, nearly perfect, it would hit similarly to the oth-</p><p>CRACK</p><p>The rock never hit the platform, it never got close.</p><p>A dark silhouette of a trident had jutted out from the shadows of the platform and impaled the rock in the air, the spikes of it embedded within the rock and suspending it above the ground.</p><p>The boys were dead quiet, watching what went down with mouths agape. </p><p>The trident slowly tilted up, like something was leaning it up. It paused, then violently jerked down and flung the rock at high speeds towards the ground to which it hit one of the fake ice spikes and split in two, both sides landing god knows where.</p><p>Whoever or whatever had the trident slowly pulled it back into the shadows, and the two could’ve sworn they saw the glint of two glowing red eyes peering down at them. But fear and shadows could play tricks on your eyes, so they don't know for sure.</p><p>The two boys turned to look at each other with a look both horrified and amazed, and they both only had one thing on their minds. </p><p>‘Get the fuck out of here’</p><p>Tommy shuffled over to where Tubbo was sitting on the ground, offering a hand to help him stand. It was a shame he didn’t bother looking behind him, he didn’t see them coming.</p><p>When Tommy turned to face the way to leave he was blinded by a flashlight aimed directly at him and Tubbo, it startled the kid so bad he tripped over his own feet and back on the ground next to Tubbo. They couldn’t see who was there due to the light, only the faint outline of two figures. But they knew one thing.</p><p>They had been caught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo have been caught! Where will their adventures lead them now? </p>
<p>As the two undercover more secrets and mysteries, dangers come along with them, can the two figure out what happened and how to fix it or will they become just another mystery of the park? </p>
<p>Find out more in Chapter 2 of I Can't Fix You!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, they had been caught. Late at night Tubbo and Tommy had been caught breaking and entering in a popular tourist site. Multiple items around the park had been broken or disturbed, some of which didn't quite add up to the boy's story but were tied into their crime anyway. </p>
<p>The company didn't want to reveal their park was so easy to break into. The kids didn't want breaking and entering on their record. And neither Tommy, Tubbo, or their family's wanted to pay for the damages so there was only one option left. </p>
<p>Work at the park to pay off their debt, and get the crimes off their record.</p>
<p>So here they were, donning their night guard outfits and their cheap name tags. They were off for their first night, they had to meet up with the other two night guards who had caught them a few nights before to get the rundown on what they needed to do for their temporary job. </p>
<p>"This fuckin' sucks," Tommy complained as he slouched in the chair. He wasn't having a good night. He hated it here and wanted nothing more than to just go home and do literally anything else. He was so excited to be here when he was breaking and entering, but now he was forced to be here and he just wanted out.</p>
<p>"It's only for a few days Tommy it won't be too bad, we’ll be outta here as soon as possible." Tubbo sighed, spinning in an office chair.</p>
<p>The two were currently in the staff building they had sneaked past the night they were caught. Security cameras lined one side and several desks, chairs, and computers filled the space. Also, a corkboard was hung up on the wall with stupid pictures and motivational quotes they probably got off Pinterest. Wasn't the most impressive place.</p>
<p>The worst part of all? The night guards on duty weren't even there to tell them what to do yet. They were late and the two were just left in the stuffy building spinning in office chairs and complaining about their predicament. </p>
<p>“What do we do now? We can’t just leave, what if they show up.” Tubbo groaned and kicked at some rocks on the ground.</p>
<p>"Wanna like, mess around with the cameras n' shit until they arrive?" Tommy asked, but without even waiting for an answer he pushed against a desk and rolled his way over to the security cameras, followed by Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll ever show? They didn't seem too serious about their job." Tubbo said, poking at some of the buttons on the keyboard to flip cameras.</p>
<p>The security camera setup was cheap and shitty. A few monitors with stickers on them to show which section they were dedicated to and a button to switch through a few cameras that were featured in each section. Though some were broken or cracked and some were slow, a few just showed static.</p>
<p>This place made it hard to do a decent job, no wonder the other guards weren't even here right now.</p>
<p>Tommy boredly clicked buttons on the keyboard to switch through cameras. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something to entertain himself maybe.</p>
<p>"Tommy…?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Tubbo?" </p>
<p>"What if something happens tonight again, y’know, like the animatronics activating when they shouldn’t. That shit is scary man!"</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous!" Tommy cut him off, leaning back in his chair and letting out a dramatic sigh.</p>
<p>"They won't activate anymore, and even if they do, we got away from the others fine, didn’t we? It’ll just end up as more cool stories to tell the others once we’re outta this shithole!" He answered. He genuinely believed that he could get through this shit unscathed. He was Tommy after all, nothing could hurt him!</p>
<p>"I get it I get it, let's look at these cameras." He changed the subject and stared at the monitors. "Find the Sleepy Falls ones, maybe we can see some of the animatronics we saw last time."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded and pointed at one of the center ones. "Sleepy falls, right there," he had an uneasy feeling about checking the cameras, but shouldn’t they? This is part of their job now, and maybe they just ate bad fries earlier.</p>
<p>“These cameras are so ass, we can’t see anything on them!” Tubbo complained, flipping through them to see all the Sleepy Falls locations. Most were bugged out and only showed the footage for a few seconds before being obscured with static. That cycle just continued for most of the cams.</p>
<p>Then, something peculiar happened. Most of the cams shut off or were obscured with static, only one camera up, how convenient, but also terrifying. It was the pirate cove camera, pointed at the stage.</p>
<p>“Tubbo what the hell did you press?” Tommy mashed buttons on the keyboard, but nothing happened. Only the one camera stayed visible, this was getting weird.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Tubbo defended himself, holding up his hands.</p>
<p>“Well, this doesn't just happen! What if they come back and see we broke it!” Tommy leaned in and stared at the screens with a scowl, but the angry look on his face slowly turned into a look of confusion. </p>
<p>“Tommy? What’s wr-” Tommy reached back and grabbed Tubbo by the shoulder and pulled him forward. He pressed a finger against the old monitor and pointed at the Pirate cove.</p>
<p>The two peered at the camera together and stayed dead silent, waiting for something they didn’t even know.</p>
<p>Philza pirate was in view of the camera, but through the low quality, you could tell a bit of what he was doing. He just seemed to be facing the opposite end of the ship from where he was standing.<br/>His face wasn’t visible, but they guessed he was activated since he didn’t seem slumped over or anything, he seemed to have good posture from what they could tell from the crackly video. But it was what he was facing that was concerning.</p>
<p>A lanky shadowy figure stood on the opposite end of the boat, one side of him seemed to be illuminated by a spotlight and the other darkened by the shadow made because of it. Or maybe it was static, they couldn’t tell. They really couldn’t tell much, other than the two facing each other.</p>
<p>The two boys looked at each other with a more curious and confused expression than anything, they looked back at the cameras and when they did the shadowy figure lifted a hand and pointed in the direction of the camera.</p>
<p>The boys instinctively moved back and suddenly the camera turned to static. </p>
<p>A loud bang and crash sounded from behind them and the two nearly jumped out of their seats as they spun around, in front of them there was something they were not expecting to see. </p>
<p>The two night guards who were supposed to train them had crashed through the door, one was on the ground with a spilled smoothie in front of him and the other was leaning over him laughing his ass off, the one on the ground had a colorful hoodie and the one leaving over him had a funny beanie on, they didn’t seem very competent. </p>
<p>“Goddamnit Karl! We take that detour to get smoothies and we’re 20 minutes late and you just fucking SPILL IT!!” He laughed, though his tone had some irritation in it. But it was hardly noticeable. </p>
<p>“MY SMOOTHIE ALEX!! WHAT DO I DO!!” The guard on the ground, who they assumed was Karl, cried out dramatically as he picked up his cup. </p>
<p>“Just have mine,” the shorter one decided, handing Karl the cup he held.</p>
<p>Karl grinned and popped open the top, pouring it into his mouth….but there was nothing in it.<br/>“YOU ALREADY DRANK ALL OF IT? HOW COULD YOU!!” <br/>This outburst sent the other guard into a fit of wheezing laughter. </p>
<p>The guards bickered with each other and didn’t seem to notice Tommy and Tubbo watching it go down, they were still sitting on the chairs shell shocked from the whole event with the cameras and the two crashing into here. </p>
<p>Tubbo glanced over to Tommy then back to the guards. He stood up and cleared his throat, getting their attention. <br/>“Uhh...excuse me?” Tubbo spoke up, watching the older nightguards stare at the others in utter confusion. </p>
<p>“Psst, Alex, who are they??” Karl whispered to his coworker.</p>
<p>“They’re the newbies, we found them a few days ago in Sleepy Falls remember?” The other whispered back. After a few more moments of silence and whispering between the guards that Tommy and Tubbo couldn’t hear, they took a few steps towards them with a grin.</p>
<p>“Hey!! I’m Quackity, or Alex, this is Karl.” He motioned to himself and to Karl. “And we’re the nightguards, we’re training you tonight so you can do our job for us!”</p>
<p>“LETS GOOO!! NO MORE WORK!!” Karl cheered.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait-- you guys won’t do your job?? That’s bullshit!!” Tommy blurted out. </p>
<p>The two guards snickered in front of them. “What you don’t see is that I'm no nightguard, I'm actually the manager here, I handle shit and choose shifts for people,” Quackity said proudly. “I just come here to hang out with Karl, and neither of us are paid enough to give two shits about this job, so that's where YOU COME IN!” He pointed to the two younger guards.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo looked between each other with an unimpressed look. They weren’t here to work, they were here to do these fools’ jobs for them.</p>
<p>“Before we do anything else, something weird happened with your cameras, they went all-” Tubbo spun in the chair and gestured to the cameras, but they were all back to normal. <br/>“Huh?? They were all down?? They were all static except for pirate cove! What happened?” Tubbo pressed a few buttons to cycle through some cams, but they were all fixed. Well fixed to the state they were in before, they still didn’t work very well.</p>
<p>Tommy stared mouth agape at the monitors, it was like nothing had happened. “Oh goddamnit, you gotta believe us!” He grumbled, tapping the actual monitor with his finger as if that would do something.</p>
<p>“Oh they just do that, maybe we’ll get Sam to take a look at them, or not, we always forget too.” Karl walked over and peered over Tubbo’s chair to stare at the monitors, he didn’t seem to take this very seriously. </p>
<p>“Sam?” Tubbo asked, looking up at Karl.</p>
<p>“The mechanic that's over in the badlands, he has a workshop there, he does repairs ‘n shit,” Quackity explained. “You’ll have to work with him tomorrow...OH, THAT REMINDS ME!! Karl..karl!! KARL PAY ATTENTION!!” He yelled, shaking the other guard aggressively.</p>
<p>Karl just yelled and shook Quackity back, after a few seconds they just laughed and looked back at the boys. “We gotta train you!! We’ll give you the rundown on everybody here and what you’ll be expecting to do, we’ll leave you a list of things to do every night, or we might be here to tell you what to do. We’ll be doing...uh…” Alex elbowed Karl in the side to speak.</p>
<p>“Very important stuff, like getting slushies and smoothies and getting Alex over his fear of-” </p>
<p>“SHUT UP!!” Quackity slapped a hand over Karl’s mouth to cut him off and it sent him into a fit of giggles. </p>
<p>This action also caused Tommy and Tubbo to snicker a bit, they could get used to the goofy nightguards to bossing them around. Or they hoped they could, their attitudes may change towards them very quickly.</p>
<p>“So what's tonight?? Just sit around in here?” Tommy asked, spinning back and forth in his office chair, Tubbo nodded along to his question. </p>
<p>“We’ll be uhh….going to the Whimsical Woods!! We’ll introduce you to the Dream Team and tell you what you're gonna do for your, uh... forced employment here.” </p>
<p>“Uh-huh! We’re going there! We’re gonna have a blast!” Karl exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. </p>
<p>“Let’s begin! First lesson, how to get there...Karl take the lead!” He pushed Karl in front of the two boys who were just sitting on the chairs, not having moved yet.</p>
<p>Karl stood there and tugged the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands before starting to shout. “UP UP UP!! LETS GO LETS GO OUT THE DOOR LETS BEGIN!!” </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo jumped up out of their seats and grabbed flashlights that were on the desk nearby. “This will be fun.” He muttered sarcastically as he walked towards the door, following Quackity and Karl.</p>
<p>“It won’t be for too long, we’ll just have to power through...we’ll be fine!” He said optimistically. </p>
<p>And with that, they were off making their way to the Whimsical Woods to see Daredevil Dream and his Team.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo stuck close together as they followed the two energetic guards. Led the way and babbled on about who knows what. </p>
<p>“Do you guys know all the animatronics?” Quackity full-stopped in front of the two teenagers and spun to face them. </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, Alex, did we even get their names?” There were a few moments of silence and hushed whispers then the night guard duo faced the younger ones again. “Oh yeah, what are your names?”</p>
<p>“We name tags dipshit.” Tommy huffed, pointing at his own. </p>
<p>“OH! My bad let’s see….Tommy and Turbo!” </p>
<p>Tommy snickered and held a hand up to his mouth to try and stifle it, Tubbo just seemed confused.</p>
<p>“It’s Tubbo,” he corrected.</p>
<p>“Toobo?” Quackity echoed. </p>
<p>“Tubbo!! It's Tubbo!” He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“I get it I get it, Tuba! Okay Tommy and Tuba, let us give you the rundown.”</p>
<p>Tommy and Karl were giggly messes watching Quackity and Tubbo argue over the names, it was pretty funny. </p>
<p>“Psst, can I tell them about all the animatronics?” Karl whispered very loudly to Quackity. </p>
<p>“Go for it,” Quackity grinned, gesturing to Tommy and Tubbo who were just standing there, tired of this shitty introduction. </p>
<p>Karl clapped his hands together excitedly, he seemed a little too excited for this. <br/>“So there are the ones in the Whimsical Wood, its Dream, Sapnap, and George!” He paused. “Wait I should give full names, Daredevil Dream, Fanatical Firestarter Sapnap, and George the Explorer-”</p>
<p>“GEORGE IS AN ASSHOLE!” Quackity blurted in, waving his arms wildly. “FUCKER IS ALWAYS SHUT DOWN! Sam says he’s fine but I think that's BULLSHIT!! He’s sometimes okay when he’s up, but still an asshole!” He declared, finally settling down after he got his word in.</p>
<p>“Jeez!” Karl giggled, not too phased by Quackity’s little fit about George. “Uhhh anyways, George and Sapnap are the best, though sometimes Sapnap’s blowtorch can get a little…..quirky.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“Hold up,” Tommy butted in, holding up his hands. “You talk about them like they’re actual people, they’re just robots?” He frowned, not understanding why they talked of them like they were real.</p>
<p>“They act real I swear!” Quackity exclaimed. “Sometimes they talk to you like we’re talking right now, other days they just act like robots and nothing more.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re pretty good friends with them, with quite a few animatronics actually!” Karl added proudly.</p>
<p>“Dream and Wilbur are some of the most responsive, you might have run into Wilbur at the aquarium your first night here.” Quackity hummed.</p>
<p>“Speaking of Dream, you guys said that your favorites were George and Sapnap, do you not like Dream?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>Quackity and Karl looked at each other with a peculiar expression. They couldn’t really describe it other than that word, peculiar. Maybe a little fear, a little uneasy, maybe questioning, Tommy and Tubbo couldn’t pinpoint it.</p>
<p>“Uhh he just gives us the creeps, but it’s literally a robot so we don't know why,” Quackity muttered. </p>
<p>“Change of subject! We have more animatronics to go over!” Karl clapped his hands together to get more attention. “This will be a speedrun, listen up...please!” He rubbed his hands.</p>
<p>“In sleepy falls we got Pirate Phil, he’s cool! Wilbur Whale, he’s friendly but also weird! Techno the pig, he replaced Schlatt the Ram after he got broken, he was a fan favorite so he stayed. Alex is TOTALLY afraid of Techno-” He jerked a thumb to point at Quackity with a grin.</p>
<p>“AM NOT!” Quackity cried out.</p>
<p>“Moving on! Then there are the badlands, the main animatronic there is Archaeologist Ant! He’s not very responsive unless he’s with Sheriff Red, Red isn’t animatronic though just a worker that stays with Ant since there's a lot of kids that go around there. Bandit Bad and Silly Skeppy are over there too-”</p>
<p>“Swear around Bandit Bad! He always responds to that shit, he loves it!” Quackity added in with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>“Oh and, your job is gonna be checking in on certain places each night, and sometimes we’ll leave you little sticky notes of things to help out with or check out. Most nights are just walking around and making sure nobody breaks in like you guys did that one night!” Karl said cheerfully. </p>
<p>“Some days you might meet other people who stay later to finish closing and tend to some things around the park, totally say hi! They’ll love to meet you!” Karl finished.</p>
<p>“If you meet this guy named Fundy, he helps with the maintenance with some of the robots, call him a Furry. He volunteered to put on a suit once when the animatronic was down and we haven’t let it go since.” Quackity snickered. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo stayed quiet for a moment as they went over all the information that just got dumped on them.</p>
<p>“So what are we doing tonight?” Tubbo asked, staring at Karl and Quackity.</p>
<p>“You guys will be checking in on the Dream team animatronics, they’ve been found in different places than where they were shut off lately, just make sure nothing’s wrong.” Karl gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“You guys...? Aren't you coming with us?” Tommy tilted his head, looking between the two. </p>
<p>“Uhh...about that.” Karl turned to look at Quackity and the two eyed each other. </p>
<p>“GOTTA RUN SEE YOU LATER!”</p>
<p>They yelled that in unison before taking off down the dark path and off to who knows what, leaving the two bewildered teens standing in their dust. </p>
<p>“Oh this is just bullshit- GET BACK HERE!!” Tommy yelled after them, waving the flashlight to try and get their attention, but no one answered.</p>
<p>The two boys grumbled and turned back around, staring down the flashlight lit path to the stage for the Whimsical Woods, which they were at the entrance of.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe them! Leaving two children in the dark like this! Irresponsible, bullshitty, LAME-” Tommy ranted.</p>
<p>“Come on Tommy, let's just get this shit over with.” Tubbo sighed and started down the path, followed begrudgingly by a pissed off Tommy. </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>The duo walked down the path towards the main entertainment stage, using their top-notch reasoning skills they guessed the trio of performers would be behind the curtain. They both seemed uneasy, but also didn’t want to admit something like this would make them uneasy.</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Tubbo started, breaking the silence as the two stood in front of the stage with their flashlights pointed towards it. “Why do you think Karl and Quackity don't like Dream?” He tried to start a conversation, he hated the silence. </p>
<p>“I dunno, maybe he’s just a dickhead.” Tommy offered, staring intently at the curtain.</p>
<p>“What’cha looking at?” The shorter one looked over at Tommy, but he wouldn’t look back, he was just fixated on whatever he was staring at, but to Tubbo it was just the curtain, what on earth could he be looking at?</p>
<p>“Am I going blind or some shit.... Look right there.” Tommy lifted a hand and pointed towards the curtain to where it would split to reveal the animatronics. Nothing seemed strange about it.</p>
<p>Tubbo took a step forward and squinted, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. “I think you are blind big man.” He muttered, walking over to the stage and scrambling up on top of it.</p>
<p>“Yeah.. yeah, ignore it, maybe I just got somethin’ in my eye.” Tommy followed after Tubbo and climbed up after him with more ease than him.</p>
<p>“Do we just walk in...? Yeah, I’m just gonna do that. Nothing can stop me, I ain’t afraid of no robots!” He threw open the curtain and blindly walked in, but his triumph wasn’t for long.<br/>An unseen force shoved Tommy backward and almost off the stage if Tubbo wasn’t there to grab his arm. The curtain swung shut with a force that must have been by someone or something. Leaving the two in the dark on the stage with a bewildered look.</p>
<p>There were a few seconds of silence as the two just stayed in that position in the dark entertainment area to try and process what just happened.</p>
<p>Tommy’s stunned state didn’t last for too long though. He was back up on his feet in an instant with his flashlight in hand stomping towards the curtain.</p>
<p>“LISTEN HERE YOU BIG SON OF A BITCH!!” The boisterous teen yelled at the curtain. “I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I’M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST SHOVED ME OVER LIKE THAT, I JUST, I CAN’T- GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN-” He swung open the curtain and held it open this time, shining the flashlight towards whatever was standing on the other side. </p>
<p>Whatever it was startled Tommy and caused him to fall silent.</p>
<p>Tubbo peaked out from behind Tommy and aimed his flashlight towards what he was facing, none other than Daredevil Dream himself. </p>
<p>It stood taller than both boys and the way the light and shadows hit the animatronic made him seem even scarier than they anticipated. Dressed in adventurers gear with a hood over its head and a silly smiley mask tied onto it. Though it seemed a bit crooked like something had knocked it slightly. The worst part about it? Its pose, it was standing tall with a large ax held in both hands. It scared the boys half to death and they both took a cautious step backward, but they didn’t run.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Tommy flashed the flashlight in its face after a few seconds, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>“You dumbass! Don’t you remember what happened with the other animatronics? We don't want to activate this one, do you see what it's holding?” Tubbo jabbed at Tommy, god he was gonna be the death of him.</p>
<p>But, nothing happened. The animatronic stood still and the boys held their breath. After a few more seconds they relaxed and stood up a bit.</p>
<p>“I thought the two goons said Dream was one of the more responsive ones, this is lame.” Tommy crossed his arms, getting over his fear of Dream pretty quickly.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, he’s there. Let’s just check on the others and get this over with. I don’t want to be here if it suddenly decides to live up to its reputation.” Tubbo aimed the flashlight further into the stage and ducked under the lifted curtain, walking further in. Tommy followed in suit, after flipping Dream off of course.</p>
<p>It was what you’d expect from a stage, fake scenery that could be moved back and forth to create scenes, spotlights hanging from above but were currently switched off, of course, the curtain and ropes to pull it up and down, and two animatronics standing on stage to p-</p>
<p>Only two?</p>
<p>“Hold up! Tubbo! There's only two here,” Tommy spoke up, flipping his flashlight in between Dream and the new figure, but eventually he just stuck onto the new figure and stared at it curiously. </p>
<p>“If the other one is Dream, then who is this one?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>The figure was much less intimidating and looked shut down, its head hanging in front of it and all of its limbs limp. It's a wonder that it was standing at the moment. </p>
<p>It was wearing blue-toned clothing compared to the other green-toned, it had a backpack and goggles on its head and a belt adorned with tools of all kinds.</p>
<p>“Maybe George? That's the one that's always deactivated too.” Tommy flickered the flashlight on it expecting it to do something.</p>
<p>They stayed quiet a few moments and nothing happened. Already this new palace seemed tamer than the Sleepy Falls, other than the incident at the start. But they still couldn’t figure out what that was.</p>
<p>“Can we leave now? I’m getting sick of this, nothing is happening.” Tommy complained loudly, swinging his flashlight around the stage.</p>
<p>“Tommy Sapnap is missing! We had ONE job and it was to make sure all three were here, we can be failures night one.” Tubbo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“It's not OUR fault, lets just dip and say he ran off while we finished checking, no problem!” Tommy grinned, but Tubbo didn’t respond, he was frowning and seemingly staring off into space.</p>
<p>“Tubbo? Tubbbbooo……? Tu-”</p>
<p>“Shhhh!”</p>
<p>Both of them fell quiet and listened, and listened, and listened... Then they heard something.</p>
<p>Tubbo flicked off his flashlight and Tommy followed, leaving the two in utter darkness. Not even the moonlight shining through to illuminate the stage.</p>
<p>Rustling and a crackly voice came from behind the curtain, on the outside where they were earlier.</p>
<p>“....m? Ayo-? Dude what's the holdup? I thought we were going out tonight?” </p>
<p>The boys shared a look of confusion and fear and they shuffled backward behind a bush scenery piece, peering out behind it towards where they heard the voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t go all quiet on me now! Come on, George already chickened out cause he’s a pussy, he’s never awake nowadays.” Moonlight streamed through the curtains and illuminated Dream from in front as a figure pulled it back and peered in. </p>
<p>It was hard to tell what it looked like without the aid of a flashlight but what they saw from its silhouette in the moonlight they were shorter than Dream by a couple of inches and dressed in rougher brown-toned clothes. They had messy hair and a bandana tied around it, and a slight orange glow to their eyes.</p>
<p>Before the figure, who now they assumed to be the one and only missing animatronic, Fanatical Firestarter Sapnap. It spoke again there was a hushed whispering noise coming from the two, then silence once again.</p>
<p>“For real? Like for real for real? I thought they were chill, we had a deal...” even when whispering Sapnap seemed to be rather loud. </p>
<p>Tommy pressed against Tubbo as he stared at Sapnap, this was terrifying. The pair needed to get out and leave ASAP.</p>
<p>“Good idea Dream, I’ll do that…” Sapnap spoke up again, a malicious tone in his voice. There was a click and a whirring noise and suddenly there was light illuminating him and faintly the rest of the stage. Sapnaps hand had produced a small flame from the center of its palm that flickered in the darkness and cast an eerie light on his face and the now silhouette of Dream.</p>
<p>Thankfully Tommy and Tubbo had backed up behind a tree and bush scenery prop earlier so they weren’t illuminated by the light right then, but they could hear the stomps of Sapnap walking around the stage. </p>
<p>They didn’t know what he was up to, but they didn’t want to find out. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good.</p>
<p>“We need to run for it-” Tommy whispered in the quietest voice had ever spoken into Tubbo’s ear, he just got a quick nod from him in return. </p>
<p>Tubbo tapped Tommy on the side and pointed across the stage, an exit frustratingly on the opposite side from where they were. They weren’t too far away but with Sapnap stomping around with his flickering flame it struck enough fear in them that they didn’t want to move. But if they didn’t make a break for it they might be found and god knows what would happen then.</p>
<p>The duo stayed silent and Tommy tried to think of a plan, and he came up with probably the shittest one he could but it just might work.</p>
<p>Tommy held out three fingers in front of Tubbo, hopefully, he would understand when he hit one they would make a break for the exit of the stage.</p>
<p>Three….the stomps grew louder and more frantic like he was walking around the stage faster now.</p>
<p>Two...Sapnap spoke up “Come out wherever you are! I’ll burn you to ash just like this fuckin’ forest…you damn night guards went back on your promise!”</p>
<p>One… CRACK</p>
<p>The two spun around to see Daredevil Dream with his ax embedded into the wooden platform behind them, the smiley-faced animatronic slowly turned to face them with a maniacal crackly laugh coming from it. </p>
<p>The two didn’t even have time to scream as they took off sprinting to the other side, hearing thundering stomps coming after them. </p>
<p>Tubbo grabbed the edge of another bush scenery prop and yanked it behind him as he ran past, putting a weak blockade in-between the teenagers and the animatronics chasing after them.</p>
<p>Tommy threw open the exit door once he reached it and shoved Tubbo harshly through, he spun and caught a glance of the two chasers before slamming the door shut. Dream had his ax poised and ready to strike and Sapnap’s little flickering flame was no longer small, it was the side of a blowtorch and aimed directly towards the door.</p>
<p>But he shut it in time and the two didn’t hesitate before sprinting off down the path and away from the stage, as far as they could get towards the staff building until having to stop to catch their breath.</p>
<p>There was about a minute of the two just sitting there in silence, terrified to speak and waiting to hear footsteps following them...but nothing came.</p>
<p>“Tubbo..” He paused to breathe more. “That was sick as fuck...but goddamnit….we could’ve died.”</p>
<p>Tubbo sat down on the ground and stared up at Tommy in the darkness. “Dude, you have the most messed up mindset, it being cool shouldn’t come FIRST….I just wanna be done with this job!”</p>
<p>Tommy sat down cross-legged in front of Tommy, slouching and supporting his head with his hands. “I know...I know you wanna quit! But imagine like, the CONTENT of vlogs ‘n shit we could get from this! Stories! Theories! We’ll be legends for like, ever!” He tried to convince Tubbo.</p>
<p>“I’m not sold Tommy, I don't want to fucking die here! Who knows what happens when you die here, nothing good!”</p>
<p>“Please, just like, we’re not dead yet. Nobody can kill us, we just stick together for a few more nights. We find out some cool shit about this place and expose it for what it is...deal?......please?” Tommy stood and offered his hand to Tubbo.</p>
<p>The shorter boy sighed and thought it over, he was stuck in this stupid job anyway but at least he was with Tommy. Maybe he had something on this whole unfortunate scenario they got themselves into. Just a few more nights, then they’re fine. That's it.</p>
<p>“Fine, count me in.” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and used it to help stand himself up, Tommy was over the moon excited and let out a shout of joy.</p>
<p>Now the two were really in it, what horrors would they encounter on night two of their job? They hoped this was the worst that would happen, but feared it was only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I greatly underestimated how long it would take to write. I didn't want to rush it since I wanted a good chapter 2 since so many of y'all were excited for it. There might be longer gaps in between chapters since school started up for me too, but I'll get out chapters when I can!</p>
<p>And I'll love to hear feedback and what y'all think in the comments, those are what motivate me to write the most!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our young night guards Tommy and Tubbo have survived the first night! Will their luck last them this one as well? </p>
<p>The young duo starts to uncover more and more about the park! Meeting even more residents who live and work there, some willingly and some unwillingly. Will their adventures eventually lead to death? Either their own...or others.</p>
<p>Find out that and more in Chapter 3 of I Can't Fix You!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They showed up to their shift on time, but it was still late enough that it was after most workers' shifts. The sky was overcast and the moon illuminated the clouds from behind, it made for an eerie sight if the boys were to look up. But the two were fixated on the beams of their flashlights and the asphalt path as they walked slowly towards their station.</p>
<p>“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo was the first to break into the silence, the two didn’t slow their pace, but they did look at each other.</p>
<p>“What's up, big man?” Tommy questioned, looking down on his companion. “How many nights do we have to do this for? I’m pretty sick of almost fucking dying.” He sighed, looking forward.</p>
<p>“I uh, don’t know...maybe like a week? That's my guess.” Tommy responded, </p>
<p>“If only we had cash to pay off the park, then we wouldn’t have to be here.” Tubbo groaned.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t run straight into a fuckin’ robot we would’ve been fine!” Tommy shot back.</p>
<p>“Well, you were the one who wanted to visit this damn place in the first place! We didn’t even get good enough footage for anything you know.” Tubbo stopped and swung his flashlight around. Tommy followed suit and stopped as well. “What’s up? What's with the holdup?”</p>
<p>Tubbo frowned. “I...don’t know, I just have a bad feeling about something.” He aimed his flashlight towards an information booth and began slowly walking towards it, Tommy panicked and rushed forward. He grabbed Tubbo by the shoulder and shook him a bit.<br/>“What on earth are you doing man!”</p>
<p>“I think there's someone there! I could’ve sworn I saw something!” Tubbo responded, flickering the flashlight at the booth.</p>
<p>“So your first fuckin’ thought was to go OVER there?” Tommy exclaimed, keeping a firm grip on Tubbo’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The two stayed in silence for a moment, but nothing seemed to happen with the booth.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a sigh and grabbed Tubbo’s upper arm and started to drag him down the bath again. “What did it look like anyway?” He huffed.</p>
<p>“Supertall, like, ridiculously tall...taller than you!” Tubbo wrenched his arm free and walked beside Tommy, casting a glance back at the Info booth before they left.</p>
<p>“So you saw like, slender-bitch or something, whatever, wouldn’t it be the first creepy asshole we’ve found here,” Tommy grumbled.</p>
<p>“Maybe he was slender man! He seemed sorta, like, black and white as well.” Tubbo shrugged and didn’t catch Tommy's confused glance.</p>
<p>“‘He’? I doubt these things are people, big man. Like...an ‘it’ if anything. They are robots!” Tommy frowned.</p>
<p>“True...maybe THEY weren’t a robot though!” He shot back, Tommy yelped as Tubbo elbowed him in the arm for emphasis. But no further words were spoken between the two on the path. </p>
<p>And soon enough the pair reached the guard station.</p>
<p>As the two got closer they could hear shouting coming from inside, how familiar. At Least something always stayed the same here. </p>
<p>“I think the goons are in here.” Tommy snickered as he pushed open the door and the two stepped into the concrete building.</p>
<p>The night guard station wasn’t any different tonight, the annoying buzzing fluorescent lights. The pile of security cameras seemed half broken at all times. And finally, two bumbling idiots fighting over what seemed to be a pencil and a sticky note stuck to the table with a box next to it. </p>
<p>Before Tubbo could even get a word out the two older guards began to shout and wrestle for a pen.</p>
<p>“YOUR WRITING IS DOG WATER! LITERALLY! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO BE ABLE TO READ THAT!” Karl cried out but his words were mixed with laughter. He had one of Quackity’s wrists in his hand and he was trying to reach for the pen the other held in his other hand. It was stretched out as far as his arm would let it so Karl couldn’t reach it.</p>
<p>“DUDE, YOURS IS WORSE, SO MUCH WORSE!” Quackity ducked and went under Karl’s arm and let him fall onto the swivel chair behind them, the chair rolled away with a giggling Karl falling out of it.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Tommy spoke up, catching the duo's attention. </p>
<p>Karl turned to face the guards as Quackity was scribbling something down on a sticky note. He looked to Quackity and giggled before elbowing him in the side and shocked yell to erupt from the other. But it was cut off quickly as he realized that they weren’t alone.</p>
<p>“Ohh...you're early!” Quackity grinned. “Great work ethic! Truly...uhh-”</p>
<p>“We’re actually like...15 minutes late!” Tubbo commented, gesturing to a clock on the wall.</p>
<p>“Shhh, Toobbo!” Quackity shushed him.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you, it's Tubbo!” He exclaimed, Tommy and Karl only burst out laughing at the situation.</p>
<p>“Turbo?” Quackity questioned.</p>
<p>“Just drop the R! You're so close to it!” He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.</p>
<p>“Got it! Trombo…...ne.” The guard burst out laughing and slammed a hand down on the cheap office table, Tubbo just muttered something inaudible under his breath.</p>
<p>“Ayyyy Trombone! How ‘ya doin’!” Tommy nudged him with his elbow. </p>
<p>“It literally doesn't sound like Tubbo! It just rhymes!” He complained.</p>
<p>“Whatever...WHATEVER!!” Karl shouted to get the other's attention. “We did what we said, we wrote a sticky note of instructions for you to do...so there really isn’t a reason for us to explain anything tonight.” A grin crept onto his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah!” Quackity grinned. “But if you two don’t have any concerns we have very, uh, pressing matters!” Karl nodded along. “That we must attend to! See ‘ya!” Quackity grabbed Karl’s wrist and ran to the door, but Karl was stopped by Tommy grabbed Karl’s others.</p>
<p>“We do! Stop! Wait!” Tommy tugged Karl a bit backward, to which Alex responded by tugging him a bit towards him, and they got into a short tug-of-war until Tubbo clapped his hands to get their attention.</p>
<p>“Goddamn, y’all lose focus so quick! Me and Tommy wanted to ask if you could see the Dream team tonight? They were acting a little weird last night.” He explained</p>
<p>Quackity and Karl frowned at this request, thought it over, then Karl whispered something to Quackity underneath his beanie. The two stared at each other in silence before Alex nodded his head a couple of times.</p>
<p>“Sure sure, we’ll do that, for sure!” Karl grinned. “Buh-bye!” </p>
<p>And before the younger guards could say anything else the two darted out of the building and presumably down the path to the smoothie stand, leaving Tommy and Tubbo alone in the stuffy building.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and turned around, seeing Tubbo already lounging in an office chair.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to read the note?” Tommy questioned as he walked to the bright pink sticky note stuck on the cheap table.</p>
<p>“I can’t read Tommy! You read the note, I'll look in this box.” Tubbo grabbed the box and pried open the lid while the other leaned over the note.</p>
<p>“It says; ‘Welcome to your second night here! Hope you had fun! Me(Alex) and Karl should be gone by the time you're reading this, doing very important guard things! Tonight we were SUPPOSED to be helping Sam with some mechanic shit but those very important guard things come first! (Its smoothies LOL -Karl) (Literally, shut up -Alex)...’” The fighting between Karl and Quackity seemed to continue down a few more lines so Tommy just skipped over it and to the last bit. </p>
<p>“Uhh...here! It says; ‘In the box there are walkie-talkies! You can figure them out, have fun!’” Tommy flipped the Sticky note over to look on the back before just tossing it in the trash can. He turned around to see Tubbo with both walkie-talkies in hand.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing we get to hang out with a guy named ‘Sam’ today,” Tommy shrugged, grabbing a walkie-talkie and poking some of the buttons. </p>
<p>“Do you know where he is?” Tubbo asked, turning one of the knobs and poking buttons, trying to get the damn things to do anything.</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Tommy ran back to the trash and fished out the note, skimming it over. “Wild Wild Badlands.” He finally said.</p>
<p>“Then off to there we go--aHH” With the click of a button the walkie-talkie in Tubbos hand started spitting out static and a horribly crackly song that couldn’t be deciphered if he tried. The short guard shook it in his hand and hit it a few times before he got it to stop.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that??” Tommy burst out laughing, holding out his own as if it would do the same thing.</p>
<p>“I don't know, okay! These things are shit...let’s just leave.” Tubbo huffed, though there were some traces of laughter in his voice. The two boys picked up their flashlights and flicked the shitty fluorescent lights off, leaving the concrete guard building.</p>
<p>And with that, the two were off to the Wild Wild Badlands.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Wild Wild Badlands was the token kid-centered area every good amusement park had. A place to just let the little bastards run wild in a ‘safe’ environment while they rode other rides. Who wanted to spend hours dragging kids around anyway? The animatronics here were specifically made to play games, keep an eye on kids, and respond to children with quite a few prewritten lines of dialogue.<br/>It had an old western theme with buildings that seemed to be pulled right out of a cartoon. Tall fake rocks stood tall around the Badlands to really sell the wild west aesthetic. Though at night the rocks cast long shadows that stretched from either side, obscuring anything in its path. It was intimidating in a way.</p>
<p>Now the two night guards weren’t told how to get to Sam, or wherever his station was, just that he was somewhere in the Badlands and hopefully on duty.</p>
<p>The duo decided to go to the large cartoonish map at the entrance and try and figure out where to go.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it wasn’t much help, it was pretty cryptid and only provided locations of food, bathrooms, and major stages and play places.</p>
<p>“There's no sign of Sam anywhere on this thing! How are we supposed to find him?” Tubbo complained, squinting at the colorful sign.</p>
<p>“All this kid shit is pissin’ me off, we should be off doing cool nightguard shit! Not walk around the babysitting section!” Tommy grumbled.</p>
<p>“Well since we don't know where to go….I say we go….there!” Tubbo pointed at a section of the badlands that was labeled ‘The Evil Lair!” Where Bandit Bad and its sidekick Silly Skeppy had their area.</p>
<p>“Haven’t we heard of it before? The Bandit?” Tommy commented, trying to remember where.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think one of the other guards mentioned him once, and to curse around it if we want it to activate!”</p>
<p>The two stared at each other in thought. “Why don’t, uh, instead of activating it we go that direction in the loop, then we can look for Sam’s place on the way,” Tommy suggested. He didn’t want to be hunted by murder-bots again.</p>
<p>“These robots are advanced though, I'm pretty sure that's what I heard. Maybe if we activate one it can give us directions!” Tubbo suggested. </p>
<p>After a few moments to think, Tommy agreed. “Fine, if we can’t find Sam first then we’ll ask a robot.” He decided.</p>
<p>Tubbo grinned and the two started to walk down the path, to the next stop. They had to pass another animatronic’s place before they reached the ‘evil lair’.</p>
<p>It was Archaeologists’ Ant’s Research Station. A whole mouthful for kids to try and say. It was themed around dinosaur bones and probably gave some facts about them all but the two boys didn’t want to spend too much time looking around there. </p>
<p>But….it did look interesting. And a research station would be perfect for a workshop! So they took a detour from their original plan and stepped into the dinosaur-themed area.</p>
<p>The place was, as expected, covered in things all about dinosaurs. Fake fossil designs covered the wall and dinosaur climbing sets and jungle gyms littered the ground around a stage. It was similar to a play-pit with sand across the bottom. Surrounding it were tables and chairs for families to eat at.</p>
<p>“Nothing too cool.” Tommy shrugged, eyeing the fossils around the circular area.</p>
<p>“Reminds me of the pirate place in Sleepy Falls!” The other commented. </p>
<p>Tommy sighed and looked around before leaning against some of the bone props against the walls. “So are we movin’ on then? I don’t see anything here.” He grumbled.</p>
<p>Tubbo shined his flashlight around once more before turning around and waving to Tommy. “Let’s just head out, I don’t think we’re finding anything here!” </p>
<p>Tommy nodded and pushed off the wall to leave, but something unexpected happened with the bone prop on the wall he was leaning on.</p>
<p>It slid down as if it was some sort of switch, a loud noise rang out in the area and the two guards froze, looking around and expecting something to happen. But after the suspicious noise, it stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo looked to each other and then booked it out of the area and down the path, they didn’t want to be blamed for more broken shit. If they were never there, then they wouldn’t be caught! It was just a malfunction!</p>
<p>In their loud exit, they didn’t hear the sound similar to nails on a chalkboard come from the center of the area, the stage. </p>
<p>They didn’t hear the dragging of claws across the wood as something seemed to claw its way up.</p>
<p>They didn’t hear the sound of heavy metal steps across the sandpit as something walked towards the exit.</p>
<p>Nor did they hear the sound of the steps start to pick up the pace as it followed them to whatever destination was their next.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The two slowed down a little way in and came to a full stop when they met a fork in the road. One way went into the evil lair of Bandit Bad and Silly Skeppy, the other continued down and even had a few food, info, and gift stand along with it. </p>
<p>Tubbo was about to speak up but his walkie-talkie started spitting out static, similar to when they were at the guard building. But this time there was no radio, it just seemed to be static. </p>
<p>“Can’t you shut that thing up, Tubbo?” Tommy complained, shining the light on him and the broken box. <br/>“I’m trying!” Tubbo shook it, yet the static just grew louder.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of Tubbo struggling, Tommy grumbled something and looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw in the path ahead of him. </p>
<p>“Uhh...Tubbo.” He frantically hit Tubbo’s shoulder to get his attention.</p>
<p>“What...what? I’m trying to fix this damn th-oh shit….” Tubbo looked up and ahead of them, jaw-dropping at what he saw.</p>
<p>In Front of them, about 10 or 15 feet stood a looming shaded figure, yet the shaded half of its body didn’t seem to be affected by what the shadows of the buildings and rocks around them did. </p>
<p>The static in Tubbo’s walkie-talkie lowered to a buzzing sound with a few noises that seemed to try and breakthrough, but no one was paying attention to that anymore.<br/>After a few more seconds Tommy let out a scream and grabbed Tubbo’s arm and sprinted into the evil lair area, leaving the tall mystery figure in the dust. </p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, the two were in the new area, running from whatever they had seen standing on the other path. It was one of the largest they have seen, little playsets and places to eat were scattered around an area with lines of picnic tables. But the center of attention of course was the stage, which was large and covered with pop-up stage sets similar to the dream-teams stage. </p>
<p>Tubbo started running towards it and Tommy followed blindly after, it was only until the top hopped up onto the stage that Tommy realized where they were heading, attached to the stage seemed to be a building that was themed around a western saloon. But, it was covered! They could hide until whatever the fuck that thing was that they saw was safely gone.</p>
<p>The two dashed in the swinging doors and threw themselves to the floor to catch their breath, they had done so much running in the past 30 minutes and they were exhausted.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo sat there in silence for a few moments before Tommy spoke up first.<br/>“I swear to god...if we run into one more monster I am not running….” He wheezed and propped himself up against the wall, this was hell.</p>
<p>“That was, that...whatever it was. That was the slender man I saw!” Tubbo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“But slender man has like, an all-white face ‘n shit..that guy had half ‘n half!” Tommy responded, slowly getting to his feet and offering his hand to Tubbo, which he gratefully took.</p>
<p>“Can we do my plan now? Ask for directions from the animatronics? There should be some around here, we’re in the evil lair.” Tubbo held up his flashlight around the room and spotted two, shorter than the other animatronics standing in the center. They looked shut down...but Quackity had told them how to activate Bad, they just need to identify him and see if it works.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait...before we go over. What happened with your walkie-talkie? I don’t hear it anymore?” Tommy questioned as he walked up beside Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo frowned and reached to where he had it normally clipped to his pocket...it was nowhere to be found. He spun and stepped back to where he fell onto the ground where he first entered, there it was. </p>
<p>It was silent and part of it was dented but otherwise, it seemed intact, he just picked it up and clipped it back to his pocket. “I don’t get why yours never fucks up man!” Tubbo complained.</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged and looked down at his, it seemed….okay. Well, it never produced any static. Or really anything, maybe it was just fuckin’ broken.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s just get these directions and we can leave this ugly ass place.” Tommy walked over to the two robots and Tubbo stood beside him, almost paralleling the two deactivated animatronics in front of them that also stood side by side...well with about 4 or 5 feet in between them.</p>
<p>“So, Quackity just said curse, and one of these will activate...right?” Tommy looked over to Tubbo for affirmation, to which he nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright, uh...FUCK!” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“What the hell dude? I thought he said this would fuckin’ work!” Tommy crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Hmm, let me try.” Tubbo turned to face Bad. “Fuck! Fuck shit! Damn! Hell!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Shit! Dick!” Tommy continued.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The two teens waited in anticipation and finally;</p>
<p>“....language.” </p>
<p>No movement, just a quiet little voice. </p>
<p>The boys looked between each other and wide grins spread on their faces. “Hello?? Hello? Hi? Say something else!” Tommy commanded, flashing the light in the robot's face.</p>
<p>After a bit red eyes flickered on and the robot jerked and shook before taking a few steps backward and holding up its hands in mock surrender. “I yield! Stop the flashing, please!” Its shiny red eyes looked between the two boys.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo were staring mouths agape towards the activated animatronic. It didn’t seem...robot though, strangely human. They didn’t know whether to be horrified or excited, but they were entranced anyway. It also didn’t seem dangerous!</p>
<p>“Wait...children?” Bad’s hands slowly lowered. “Who lets children stay after-hours? Skeppy!” </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo stopped grinning and looked at each other, then felt cold metallic hands grip each of their shoulders and they shouted in alarm and jumped forward.</p>
<p>Behind them was Silly Skeppy, donning a blue hoodie and pants and a far more robotic complexion compared to Bad, the two night guards were now standing between them. Bad blocking the back, and Skeppy blocking the entrance with a shit-eating grin plastered on its face.</p>
<p>“We’re not kids! We’re guards here!” Tommy flicked back and forth looking at the two. He hated this, he couldn’t look at both of them at the same time.</p>
<p>Tubbo backed up against Tommy’s back and stared at Skeppy, while Tommy eventually just settled with staring at Bad.</p>
<p>“No no, you two are children! And this is a children's entertainment area if anywhere I'm glad you two ended up here!” Bad offered a smile and stretched its hands out to gesture around the building. “Why don't w-”</p>
<p>“BULLSHIT!” Tommy yelled, flickering his flashlight at it.</p>
<p>“Hey, language! This is a kid's area! And kids shouldn’t swear!” Bad snapped back. </p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments as the night guards glared at the two animatronics, it started off good fun but now they felt like they were in danger, they were surrounded after all.</p>
<p>“We’re just looking for directions! To uhh...Sam? Mechanic Sam? Do you know where he is?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>Bad and Skeppy had a strange reaction to that, an almost human-like expression came on their robotic faces. But it was gone as quickly as it came, was it confusion? Caution? Anger? They couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Why would you need to find him? You two are kids! You shouldn’t be messing around boring stuff like that.” The demon animatronic waved its hand in the air. “Why don’t we play a game, kids love games! We’ll make sure you two are safe until someone comes to get you.” Bad took a few steps towards Tommy.</p>
<p>Right after Skeppy spoke up; “We’ll help you! That's what we do! But Bad’s right, why don’t we play a game!” it giggled, taking a step forward. Bad doing the same.</p>
<p>“Stop walking towards us!” Tommy snapped out suddenly. “And what do you want, it better not be weird or I'm gonna start cursin’ again!” He warned.</p>
<p>“Relax, all we want to do is play a game! Kids like games! If you win, we’ll give you the directions to our good….buddy, pal, Sam.” Bad clasped its hands together...what a weirdo.</p>
<p>“And if we lose?” Tubbo asked. </p>
<p>“We aren’t programmed to accept ‘losses’ on the kid's end, we play till you win!” Skeppy chimed in, blue eyes tracking Tommy and Tubbo with uncomfortable accuracy.</p>
<p>“Can we get time to think over this?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>Bad tapped a sharp, clawed, metallic hand against its chin. “Sure! Skeppy, why don’t you go turn on the lights for our new friends so they don’t have to use those old flashlights.” </p>
<p>Skeppy nodded and backed up towards the door, keeping its eyes on Tubbo the entire time. It then lifted a gray hand and flicked a light on, a large bulb in the center of the room slowly buzzing on, a few moth’s took flight and began to fly around it.</p>
<p>The place they were in wasn’t really decorated, it was out of the public’s view so there was really no need for it to be. It held some spare parts and speakers, a few chairs, and some random bits and bobs. It looked what you’d expect a backstage to look like.</p>
<p>“Okay, cool, can we talk about this whole game thing?” Tommy gestured between himself and Tubbo.</p>
<p>“Sure!” Bad said cheerfully.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The boys waited there and just stared at the two robots, they didn’t move.</p>
<p>Tommy awkwardly cleared his throat. “Alone? Like, just… turn away! We’ll go in this corner.” </p>
<p>The two boys backed up into a corner cluttered with items, the robots now stood together and on the other side of the building. They turned away and had their backs mostly facing them now, though they didn’t seem to be doing anything over there.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds the boys began to whisper to each other.</p>
<p>“I think this was a bad idea, Tommy,” he whispered frantically. “I don’t know what those two are planning but I don’t think I like it!”</p>
<p>“Agreed, these guys seem too nice...and the whole thing about not being programmed to accept kids losing? What was that about?” Tommy whispered back.</p>
<p>“We can’t accept this, I think we’re better just wandering around until we find Sam’s workshop, let's just get out of here man.” Tubbo decided, Tommy nodded. <br/>“We’ve made a decision!” Tubbo announced and the two boys walked closer to the robots, who turned around immediately and looked rather excited. They didn’t really get a good look at the two before this...but now.</p>
<p>Skeppy was definitely more metal and robotic than Bad was, scruffy hair and it wore clothes that didn’t seem to fit the whole wild west aesthetic, just a hoodie, and casual pants. The way the tinted blue metal shone under the light was captivating. And with the name Silly Skeppy, it must be the comic relief.</p>
<p>Bad on the other hand was the perfect picture of the wild west theme. A demon dressed as a bandit, even with a fake gun in a holster at its side! It had a vest and a badge that said ‘Bandit Bad’. The boys assumed it would be wearing a hat if it didn’t have spiraling horns. </p>
<p>“So…..? What will we be playing then?” Bad smiled, its face always seemed to be darkened but at least its eyes glowed through.</p>
<p>“About that..we’re okay! We appreciate the offer, but, uh, we’ll be going now.” </p>
<p>Tubbo turned around to face the door but...Skeppy was there. Standing in front of the door with a dark look on its face, but it switched to a more neutral one when Tubbo frowned and backed up into Tommy.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Why don’t you want to play?” Bad asked, lowering its hands and staring at the boys.</p>
<p>“We have to get somewhere! We’re busy!” Tubbo explained, rubbing his hands together nervously. </p>
<p>“Nothing is SO important you can’t play a game! You’ll be playing, now will you hear the rules or not?” Bad questioned, taking a few steps closer to the boys. It had such a forced cheery tone that it sent shivers down the kid's spines.</p>
<p>Tommy opened his mouth to say something but closed it and decided against it, instead he dashed around Tubbo and towards the door but skidded and tripped when he saw Skeppy was standing there. Tubbo caught him and propped him back upright, this time Tubbo was watching Bad and Tommy had eyes on Skeppy.</p>
<p>“We’ll play a game you like, promise! There's only one rule.” </p>
<p>“Fine, what is it?” Tubbo snapped, resting a hand on his flashlight attached to his pocket just in case he had to use it as a weapon and run.</p>
<p>As if mimicking Tubbo, Bad rested its hand on the gun holster at its side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...All you have to do…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Survive…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that last word Bad grinned and whipped out the gun from its holster faster than the two boys could comprehend, it shot upwards towards the light. It hit with deadly accuracy.</p>
<p>Glass rained down from the large bulb on the ceiling and the two guards were cast into darkness. Their eyes had been so adjusted to the light that they could see absolutely nothing when it happened.</p>
<p>They didn’t even hear the two animatronics race out of the room, they were alone together.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Tubbo finally spoke up when he turned on his flashlight. </p>
<p>He looked down and saw Tommy shuffling around on the ground trying to find his flashlight, which right as he looked down Tommy found. </p>
<p>“I’m alright Tubbo, just dropped my flashlight when that shithead shot the light above.” Tommy brushed some dirt off his pants and flicked his flashlight on, shining it around the room. “Are you good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, none of the glass hit me.” Tubbo turned to face the entrance, one of the swinging doors was knocked and it was hanging off its hinges slightly. Probably from the animatronics quick exit.</p>
<p>Tubbo looked back at Tommy and saw him wiping something off his hands on his pants again. He frowned and stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Did you knick yourself?” He grabbed Tommy's hand and stared down at it, a small cut was on his palm from glass. Probably from trying to find his flashlight.</p>
<p>Tommy ripped his hand out of Tubbo’s grasp and shoved it in his pants pocket. “I’m fine, let’s just get out of here. I’m so sick of this place, stupid ass robots.” </p>
<p>“Should we really go out there though? We’d be stepping right into their trap.” Tubbo murmured. </p>
<p>Right as Tommy started to reply there was a sound from behind them, from the outside of the opposite end of the building. Like nails...claws. Claws being dragged against a chalkboard.</p>
<p>The two glanced at each other then started speed walking to the exit, all they had to do was get out. </p>
<p>How hard could it be? </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>The playground was horrifying.</p>
<p>The two boys immediately flicked off their flashlights to allow them some more invisibility, but they weren’t sure if the animatronics had night vision or not. The cut-out props of bushes, trees, tumbleweeds, and rocks littered the ground. This would turn out like some sick game of cat and mouse.</p>
<p>In the distance they could see the faint red glow of Bad’s eyes, so they crouched and crept towards the first cover, a long row of bush pop-ups. They crouched and listened carefully to the stomps of the metal robots. It shouldn’t be too hard to sneak past them if they were careful. All they had to do was k-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BANG BANG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two gunshots sounded out in the area and the crushing of wood, it caused the two boys jump even though it was across the stage. </p>
<p>They stayed dead quiet and heard the faint voices of the animatronics in the distance.</p>
<p>“...uts or blood! Nothing! I thought you said you heard them?” It was Skeppy’s voice.</p>
<p>“I thought I did! I have plenty of ammo so we’ll be fine. Keep looking ov…..” It was Bad’s voice, but it faded as it walked away.</p>
<p>“He has a fucking gun!” Tommy whispered in a panic, Tubbo just put a finger up to his lips to shush him.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go back in the building? Maybe try to sneak around another way.” Tubbo whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if that's an option, let's just try to move when it fires his gun again so it can’t hear us,” Tommy peered through the dark and tried to spot their next hiding place, which there were only one or two more rows of covers until they reach the edge of the stage. <br/>From there it would be rows of picnic tables until they reach an exit, if they could only get under a row they would be golden.</p>
<p>The next thing that happened no one would've guessed, from on top of the building where they were just in something fell, a few shingles hit the ground near the two boys and then everything went quiet. Like the world was standing still, waiting for what would happen next.</p>
<p>Two blue eyes blinked open, obviously, robot due to their glowing nature, and they peered down at the boys, almost like two spotlights signaling where they were. </p>
<p>“That damn cat!” Skeppy cried out suddenly, racing towards the house...seemingly unaware or choosing to ignore what it was looking at.</p>
<p>“Language Skeppy! Just stand back, I’ll shoot him.” Bad replied, running closer. </p>
<p>The thundering stomps of metal over the wooden stage were awful to hear, just doom sprinting closer and closer. There was nothing really the boys could do other than run, but they had to time it perfectly.</p>
<p>The mystery cat-like animatronic scaled down the side of the building and landed on the ground with a thump, yet softer than the other stomps. It seemed almost like it would start crawling on all fours towards the two boys but before it could do anything Skeppy barreled into it and the two skidded across the ground in a wrestling match.</p>
<p>The boys took this as their chance and booked it around their cover and past the other two rows of cover, it was no use hiding now, they needed to make it off the stage.</p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p>Another gunshot rang out, but it didn’t sound like it hit anything. As the boys dropped down sloppily onto the ground. They ran down the rows of picnic tables but they didn’t get far as they heard, once again, metal thumping against the wood.</p>
<p>But it was fast.</p>
<p>Tommy looked behind him and saw the cat-like animatronic sprinting towards them over the picnic tables on all fours, it had major speed and would catch up and no-doubt slaughter them if they didn’t hide soon. </p>
<p>Tommy grabbed Tubbos arm and the edge of the picnic table, he used the momentum to swing himself around sharply and push Tubbo underneath the picnic table, then he slid under himself. </p>
<p>His heart was racing as he scrambled backward, pushing Tubbo behind him and farther underneath the row. He swore he had got away till-</p>
<p>BANG BANG BANG</p>
<p>With a strangely human-like scream, the animatronic toppled off the picnic tables and rolled to the ground, hitting against the other side. Sparks flew from one of its legs where it had been hit several times with bullets. How could it even feel pain? Maybe it was startled? That wouldn’t make sense. </p>
<p>This whole damn PLACE didn’t make sense. </p>
<p>More sprinting and then Skeppy was standing right beside the tables, you could see its legs from where Tommy and Tubbo were cowering underneath. </p>
<p>“Okay Ant, we caught you, I know you can find the kids, where did they go?” Skeppy loomed over the broken animatronic as it pushed itself up from the ground.</p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes widened, Ant would 100% rat them out for being so close nearby, he had to think fast.</p>
<p>He had an idea.</p>
<p>Tommy turned to Tubbo who seemed shell-shocked to do anything at the moment and he grabbed the walkie-talkie clipped to his side, the one dented and broken, the one that he hoped to god would make noise when he needed it to.</p>
<p>He shuffled around tubbo and pressed some of the buttons and turned some knobs...nothing. This damn thing was broken! He grits his teeth together then started down the row of picnic tables back towards the stage, he looked down at the walkie-talkie, then back down the row.</p>
<p>Tommy reeled his hand back then chucked it down the row, it rolled and hit against one of the legs of a far table and all the arguments of the animatronics around them came to an abrupt stop, then, like some miracle done by an unseen force, it started to spit out static and words. </p>
<p>All three animatronics started to run towards it to find the source, Ant limping, Skeppy sprinting, and Bad ready to shoot.</p>
<p>With the three animatronics distracted Tommy dragged Tubbo out from underneath the table and the two ran, ran like hell for what seemed like the thousandth time today. They would be so fit by the end of this damn job if they didn’t die first.</p>
<p>They heard shouts behind them and shots from a gun but they didn’t stop, they couldn’t stop, they couldn’t stop unless they wanted to be torn apart or filled with bullet holes and made to look like swiss cheese. That's what they assumed would happen, and they were probably right.</p>
<p>The two eventually slowed down and came upon a building disguised as another western one, maybe they could just take a break here and out of the line-of-sight of any more monsters, they would run into. </p>
<p>Tommy was panting and nearly passing out as he walked over to the door and jiggled the knob, he bumped his shoulder against it and it popped open easily. There were lights on the inside...suspicious. But the two were too tired to care.</p>
<p>They walked in and Tubbo kicked the door shut with his foot, god, those damn fluorescent lights! Buzzing with both electricity and bugs. It took them a moment to get used to the light in the room but when they did they found themselves to be in a suspicious place. Messy, long tables, a large garage door on one end and two more doors coming out of this room. <br/>All sorts of knick-knacks and tools scattered around on tables.</p>
<p>In Front of them, looking more shocked than they were, was someone dressed in messy gray clothing and a shitty name tag sewn into one end that had ‘Sam’ written on it. He was holding a duffle bag and looked concerned and confused at the fact two exhausted kids just dragged themselves into his shop.</p>
<p>“Uhh...you guys need some water?” He suggested.</p>
<p>The two boys just groaned and sat down on the ground.</p>
<p>Well, they had found Sam. It seems like the night wasn’t over yet.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>The duo sat together on the ground drinking from uncomfortably warm bottles of water as the cheap buzzing lights started to give them a headache. The place was almost as stuffy as the guard's office, made similarly with everything on a budget and concrete walls. They had tried explaining to Sam what they had gone through in the past hour but he seemed to just wave it off and dismiss it like it was nothing.</p>
<p>They literally had proof! The cut on Tommy's hand! But Sam just slapped a bandaid over it and gave him a pat on the shoulder and another warm water bottle.</p>
<p>Why did this dude have so many warm water bottles? Just seemed like an off thing to have an abundance of.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you! Those things are fucked up!” Tommy spat, shuffling in his criss-cross position on the rough ground. “Came after me and Tubbo, why don’t you believe us?” </p>
<p>Sam stayed quiet for a moment while he ruffled through the large duffle bag he was holding earlier. “Hmm, well, I do maintenance on those animatronics regularly and I would know if somethings up. Rarely do they ever get broken and it's unexplainable. Normally I can trace it back to Karl and Quackity,” he sighed and shook his head.<br/>“Hardly adults and they certainly don’t act like it. Constantly baiting the animatronics and activating their security procedures. They say they talk with them but I doubt they do anything more than what's coded in them for meet-and-greets with the kids. Pre-written dialogue.”</p>
<p>He paused, thinking. “Well...they mention how they like to make bets with them, or whatever, I don’t believe them though. They’re always trying to get a rise out of me.” Sam shrugged.</p>
<p>Tommy frowned and recoiled a bit as Tubbo spoke up. “But what else could be wrong? You wouldn’t PROGRAM them to do this!” </p>
<p>Tommy frowned, trying to go through his brain to think of anything else that could have caused something like this.</p>
<p>“You’d be correct, I don’t put anything extra in, though Fundy might have….he’s the other mechanic stationed here. This seems like something he’d do, but I doubt he would purposely hurt people. I’ll talk to him when I see him again.” Sam zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“This is ridiculous, what about Bad’s gun? Bandit Bad? He shot at us!” Tommy cried out dramatically.</p>
<p>“He has a fake gun, I'm telling you kids, dehydration can play tricks on the mind.” Sam tapped his temples. “Do you need some more water? I have some more.”</p>
<p>“WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN WATER BOTTLES!” Tubbo snapped, Tommy burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p>Sam sighed and looked down at his watch, contemplating something. “I just like to keep them on hand. You know...Quackity and Karl were supposed to come around and help me with something like an hour or two ago, but they never came!” Sam sighed. “I don’t know why I ask them for anything.”</p>
<p>Oh...they had missed helping out with whatever Sam needed them for. </p>
<p>Was that really a bad thing though? They were tired.</p>
<p>“Well...I have a bit of time if you two want to come see something real quick, I’m sure you’ll find it cool.” He smiled. Sam beckoned the kids with his hand and the two night guards looked between each other curiously and tiredly before standing up and following after Sam into another room.</p>
<p>Sam jiggled the loose doorknob and pushed open the door, letting the kids walk into the darkroom before him. <br/>Once they were in he reached over and flicked a switch that let a few lights buzz to life.</p>
<p>The new room was intimidating, shelves upon shelves filled with all sorts of robot bits and pieces. Arms, legs, hands, parts of ears...both human and animalistic. Different boxes shoved with wires and parts. It was like a butcher house for the damn things.</p>
<p>The most off-putting part though was the long tables in the center of the room, one of which held a very familiar sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur Whale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tour guide animatronic was sat slumped over at one of the edges of the tables, completely lifeless. Yet it still scared the two boys and they moved to stand behind Sam as he walked closer to Wilbur.</p>
<p>He lifted a hand and patted Wilbur’s shoulder. “He was damaged by something in the aquarium, I’m suspecting Quackity and Karl again, they were over there that night so I’ve been told.” </p>
<p>Tubbo elbowed Tommy in the ribs and he coughed. “Shut up, man!” He whispered angrily. He didn’t like what Tubbo was implying by elbowing him. He totally didn’t throw a chair at Wilbur.</p>
<p>Though Sam didn’t seem to notice their little interaction. “He’ll go back tomorrow night, I just think it’s cool to see them so up close.”</p>
<p>“Is he completely off? Not moving or anything?” Tubbo questioned, stepping closer to Wilbur. The short guard snapped his fingers a few times in front of its face but….nothing happened. Not a flicker of life was in its eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, totally off. This guy isn’t moving till I bring him back to the aquarium and turn him on.” Sam ruffled Tubbo’s hair and the guard recoiled a bit, messing it up again after Sam stepped away.</p>
<p>“Dude it's like a graveyard here. You could probably make a whole scrap robot from all the stuff you have!” Tommy commented, stepping close to Tubbo.</p>
<p>“Actually, we do have a sorta scrap animatronic here already. An old damaged one that got replaced and never fixed...we were going to! But too much was damaged and it would cost more fixing everything than it would be just replacing him...he used to be up at the mountain in Sleepy Falls but something happened, the replacement was just more popular too...his name w-” Sam cut off and glanced down at his watch. “Oh God, I have to go do something! If you two just want to hang out here I’ll be right back and I’ll stay with you two till the end of your shift, but this is important I have to do.”</p>
<p>Sam started speed walking towards the door with a quick wave but Tommy spoke up and stopped him; “Wait!”</p>
<p>Sam paused and turned.</p>
<p>“I thought of something...something else that could be messing with the animatronics.” He paused and glanced to Tubbo, expecting him to give validation or something. But truth be told Tubbo had no idea what Tommy was about to say.</p>
<p>“What about ghosts, ghosts ‘n shit. Paranormal? Something you can’t see until it happens?” </p>
<p>Tubbo nodded, finally understanding what he was saying. He would probably suggest it himself if he had thought about it.</p>
<p>Sam gave the two a peculiar look before he started laughing and waved his hand in the air dismissively. “Don’t be ridiculous! Ghosts don’t exist, let alone if they did why would one tamper with animatronics? That's more far-fetched than them just having faulty coding.” He snickered again, Tommy recoiled and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, it's a possibility, dickhead!” Tommy snapped back, a bit embarrassed now.</p>
<p>“Relax, relax, just stay here and I’ll be right back,” and with that Sam stepped out of the room, and soon out of the building. Leaving the two nightguards alone to kill time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really believe that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo froze and they felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up. They were like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>Who...or what just said that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get all shy now, you two were so lively earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two finally mustered the guts to turn around and identify the voice, and low and behold; Wilbur Whale sat there looking up at them with a slight glow to its eyes and a smirk on its face.</p>
<p>“How are you active? Sam turned you off!” Tubbo exclaimed, taking a step back behind Tommy. </p>
<p>“You just said it yourself, ghost ‘n shit.” Wilbur mimicked Tommy with a sneer, straightening up where it sat. </p>
<p>“So...it's true? I’m right? But...how...why..are all of these ghosts?” Tommy questioned, taking a step towards Wilbur once it said that.</p>
<p>“Maybe they are, maybe they aren’t. I’m only aware of me, myself, and I.” It replied.</p>
<p>“Are you going to hurt us?” Tubbo asked, gripping his water bottle he kept with him with a death grip. As if that would do any damage if Wilbur attacked.</p>
<p>“Not here, not now.” It grinned. “And I tried, but you two caught me off guard. I presume you two have encountered s- soo- so-” The animatronic jerked and held up a hand above his head. “ALL TOURISTS IF YOU’D PLEASE FOLLOW ME, WILBUR WHALE, AND THE TOUR CAN B-” </p>
<p>It jerked once again and slumped.</p>
<p>“What the fuck….” Tommy whispered, taking another step back.</p>
<p>“This damn body!” Wilbur cursed, finally lifting its head again to stare at the boys. “It's trying so hard to revert back to its old coding, you don’t know how damn hard this shit is, it's exhausting really.” Wilbur spat...if animatronics could spit. It sounded more pissed off than anything.</p>
<p>“Then why do you do it then? If it's so hard? Don’t ghosts, like, ascend to heaven or hell? Why are you here…..IS IT UNFINISHED BUSINESS? That's what happens in the movies-” Tubbo was cut off by a slam of Wilbur’s hand on the metal table.</p>
<p>“Does THIS look like a fuckin’ movie to you?” It swung its arms to gesture to the butchery of animatronic parts that covered the tables and walls. </p>
<p>The two flinched backward towards one of the walls when another loud crash and static sounded through the room, Wilbur snapped out of its aggressive rage right before it looked like it was going to continue to rant. </p>
<p>The two boys jumped forward and spun to look behind them to a box that seemed to be shaking.</p>
<p>“Oh look what you’ve done! I had to deal with this fucker last night, and look at you two go, waking him back up.” Wilbur groaned, static crackling the end of his sentence as it looked away.</p>
<p>A metal hand shot out of the box, not unlike a traditional zombie scene, it gripped a large scrap in the box and flung it violently across the room where it clattered to the ground. The noise and fast motion caused the boys to jump.</p>
<p>“Wha...what the hell is going on?” A hooved hand, presumably the pair to the human one, gripped the edge of the box, and a half-broken ram’s head pushed its way out. Part of an ear was broken and bits of the face had chipped and fallen off, revealing horrifyingly intricate wires and a detailed eye underneath.</p>
<p>As more of the body was pushed out it was clear to see quite a bit of it was mixed and matched from different parts, the hooved hand and the human hand, the one more human-like eye and the one square pupil goat-like one. Yet the rest of it was too jumbled to even describe, the two boys couldn’t wrap their head around what was the robot and what wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Who is this? Wilbur? Who the hell are these guys?” The hooved hand gestured to them, the head didn’t even move when it talked, only a glowing voicebox flickered in its throat when it spoke.</p>
<p>“Relax, new nightguards. That ‘ol mechanic took them in. Speaking of that bastard, he’ll be back soon so get back in your damn box, scrappy!” Wilbur sneered.</p>
<p>“I have a name you fucker! Schlatt! Mr. Schlatt! Get it right goddamnit!” The goat head jerked towards Wilbur, though Wilbur didn’t seem intimidated at all. “I didn’t go through hell and back to be treated like this! Goddamn.”</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo on the other hand were stunned and silenced..this was traumatizing. They never expected the theory about ghosts inhabiting these suits to be TRUE, at least with these two. And here they were, seeing two talk freely and bicker as though they were humans...which they might have been once upon a time.</p>
<p>“Excuse me...hey...HEY!” Tommy shouted, cutting off the animatronics argument. “Who even are you? You came out of nowhere ‘pal!” Tommy asked, looking towards the ram.</p>
<p>“How indecent Wilbur, you didn’t even introduce me to our new friends here!” The human hand gestured to the two guards, it made them shiver. “I’m Schlatt, I used to be the goat, ram, whatever the hell I am. I was a businessman, I ran those mines and sold shit to kids. They had no clue about the economy, disgusting really. I was put up on that god-forsaken mountain until I was REPLACED! By that SWINE!” The more angry Schlatt seemed to get, the more its mangled animatronic body started to jerk and shake.</p>
<p>“You get so worked up over this ‘swine’ yet you never seem to talk about him.” Wilbur egged on Schlatt, seemingly curious...or annoyed. These animatronics seemed more expressive than any human they ever met. Yet it was still hard to decipher them.</p>
<p>Schlatt’s goat head jerked to stare at Wilbur and the jaw fell open on the head and hung there as the two stayed in silence. “I’m surprised you haven’t connected the dots lover boy,” It snickered.</p>
<p>“What dots? Huh?” Tubbo blurted out, cutting Schlatt off, to which both animatronics looked over at the nightguards. </p>
<p>“If you got more than nuts and bolts inside your head, you should be able to figure this damn place out. It's not that much of a secret! Swept under the rug…” Schlatt cackled. “I used to do the same thing, good short term, not so good when it comes back to bite you in the ass.” It paused and stayed silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“You know what...I have an idea for you two k-”</p>
<p>“Okaayyy, that's enough scrap!” Wilbur threw a wrench towards Schlatt that hit it in the jaw and knocked it unhinged, half of it dangling off. </p>
<p>It looked like Schlatt was about to move but the sound of a garage door being lifted shook everyone to the core.</p>
<p>“He’s back! Quick! Get back in your box!” Wilbur hissed to Schlatt, which, surprisingly, without protest just collapsed back into the box of parts.</p>
<p>“What was that ab-” Tommy was cut off by Wilbur shushing him and staring at them dead in the eyes, it unnerved them both.</p>
<p>“If you want to know more about this place, come by the aquarium tomorrow night, I’m assuming your next shift is then, either show up or don’t,” Wilbur said quickly, almost desperately if you really wanted to dig into the way the animatronic spoke.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you know more about this place?” Tubbo asked, walking closer to Wilbur, but the animatronic was already slumping down and resuming its old position. </p>
<p>“Hello? Hey, you fucker..respond!” Tommy stomped closer, but before anything else could be said the door flung open behind them and Sam stood there with a jacket over his mechanic uniform.</p>
<p>“That took a bit longer than I thought, sorry about that guys if you guys are ready we can head out now!” Sam offered, gesturing for them to follow him out the door.</p>
<p>The two night guards looked to each other with a confused yet determined expression. They couldn’t talk about much while Sam was standing right there, but they knew what they had to do. Well, they knew separately what they had to do, they didn’t share the same plan.</p>
<p>But of course, they didn’t know that yet.</p>
<p>And with that, the two followed Sam out of the mechanic’s shop and out of the park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO NEW CHAPTER AT LAST!! </p>
<p>I realized I totally ditched this project for like, two months or something, which I do greatly apologize for! I had to move and that obviously took priority over writing fanfiction, but I'm back and better than ever with an 8k+ word chapter! And don't worry, I have no plans to mysteriously disappear for more months. I don't have a set date for when the next chapter will be released but it shouldn't be nearly as long as it took to get this one out.</p>
<p>I also just wanted to thank all of you who continued to comment and support the fic even during my abrupt hiatus from writing it. It means a lot that you all still stuck around and kept interest! Comments really make my day and seeing some of you talk about how much you enjoy this, or this was exactly what you were looking for, or just something you enjoyed about the chapter or fic in general means the world. </p>
<p>I finally have the rest of this fic planned out as well, I'd love to hear your theories of what you think is coming up in the comments! They are fun to read. </p>
<p>And just know, it only gets crazier from here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this au! I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out but it'll be soon. This story is gonna be jam-packed full of lore, foreshadowing, and things connecting throughout every chapter so make sure to bookmark so you don't miss an update!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>